Sand in my shoes
by Pattes-en-rond
Summary: Hastings aurait-elle un talent caché pour la cuisine ?   Ce n'est pas un talent caché Black c'est juste que tu passes trop de temps à te regarder le nombril pour faire attention aux autres, répliquais-je Oups, je venais de me mettre les Maraudeurs à dos.
1. La lionne sort les griffes

Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit SiriusxOC.

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Je détestais attendre. Et comme d'habitude Hannah et Lisa était en retard. On s'était donné rendez-vous sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, et je les attendais depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Non que ça m'étonnait, mais c'était quand même très énervant. Et puis, Ange aurait dû être là depuis longtemps. Jamais en retard, toujours en avance, son absence était un peu inquiétante. Même si, je l'avoue, j'ai tendance à m'inquiéter un peu trop dès que ça a un rapport avec Ange. Elle porte bien son prénom d'ailleurs. Angélique. Elle n'est pas très grande et toute mince. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et ses deux grands yeux bleus clairs, elle a vraiment un visage d'ange. Ajoutez à ça sa timidité et sa douceur, vous comprenez bien pourquoi j'ai tendance à la surprotéger. Lisa et Hannah aussi d'ailleurs. C'est un peu la petite sœur que nous n'avons pas. Hannah est fille unique, Lisa a trois petits frères (la pauvre) et moi une grande sœur qui n'a pas du tout besoin d'être protégée, et encore moins par moi, puisqu'on se déteste. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. Elles avaient vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Je détestais poireauter, et encore moins au milieu de Moldus qui me regardaient bizarrement. Normal, une fille qui se trimballe des vieilles malles et une chouette en cage, ça a de quoi étonner.

_Callie !

Lisa courrait vers moi en tirant son énorme chariot derrière elle, les joues rouges et les cheveux virevoltants autour de son visage.

_Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en me rejoignant. Ma baguette avait disparue, Corto l'avait –encore une fois- volée, et était entrain de l'enterrer dans le jardin. Mais bon, le temps que je m'en rende compte et que j'aille la récupérer, j'étais en retard et je…

_C'est bon Lisa, calme-toi et reprend ton souffle, la coupais-je en riant.

Corto était le chien kleptomane de Lisa. Il avait développé la mauvaise habitude de prendre tout ce qu'il trouvait pour l'enterrer dans le jardin. Rajoutez à ça trois petits frères bruyants et malicieux, la vie chez les Hale n'était vraiment pas de tout repos.

Une fois qu'elle pu à nouveau respirer normalement, Lisa me serra dans ses bras.

_Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

_Moi aussi. Tiens, Hannah arrive.

A l'autre bout du quai, nous pouvions voir notre amie se diriger vers nous sans se presser, de sa démarche gracieuse et sensuelle. Dans chaque groupe, il y a au moins un canon de beauté. Et bien dans le notre, c'était Hannah. Grande, mince, boucles blondes et yeux couleurs saphirs. Elle devait être toute bronzée après ces deux mois de vacances qu'elle avait passé à sillonner l'Europe avec ses parents. Hannah Rosewood, fille de Sean Rosewood et Athena Thompson Rosewood, deux des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur de l'Angleterre. Autant vous dire qu'ils étaient riches, très riches, et avaient donc l'habitude d'emmener leur fille unique en voyage à chaque vacance, aux quatre coins de monde.

_Coucou les filles ! dit-elle en nous rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes blanches ! Enfin bon, j'imagine que c'est ce qui arrive après un été en Angleterre.

Je lui donnais une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_Tout le monde n'a pas votre chance Votre Altesse.

_Ca me fait trop plaisir de vous revoir. Deux mois, c'est hyper long.

_La faute à qui ? Tu n'as pas envoyé beaucoup de lettres, la réprimandais-je en souriant.

_Je sais… Je suis désolée. Mais j'ai ramené un tas de souvenirs… Où est Ange ? s'exclama-t-elle en constant que l'on était seulement trois.

_Derrière toi, répondit Lisa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, notre amie nous rejoignait.

_Les…bouchons…expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Ange était une née-moldu, et venait donc à la gare en voiture.

_Bon, les grandes retrouvailles vont attendre cinq minutes les filles. Il est 10h50, alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut encore espérer pouvoir trouver un compartiment vide ! nous dit Lisa sur un ton autoritaire.

_Je ne referais pas le voyage dans un wagon pleins de première années bruyants comme l'année dernière. Allons-y, s'exclama Hannah en prenant la tête.

Nous traversâmes le mur pour nous retrouver sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Merlin devait avoir entendu Hannah car nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide à la fin du train. Une fois les valises rangées, nous nous installâmes sur les banquettes.

_Enfin ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer, s'exclama Lisa.

_Qui veut commencer ? demanda Hannah en masquant à peine son impatience.

Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, nous répétions le même rituel : une fois nos fesses posées dans le train, nous faisions, chacune notre tour, un récit hyper détaillé de nos vacances. Je souris à Lisa et Ange d'un air entendu :

_Vas-y Hannah, tu en meurs d'envie ! dis-je en riant.

Elle nous lança un sourire resplendissant et commença son récit. Elle avait d'abord été en France où elle avait passé une semaine à Paris – « Paris pour le shopping c'est tooop ! J'ai quasiment renouvelé ma garde-robe. Et la nourriture est vraiment divine »- puis quelques jours dans le sud, pour rejoindre l'Espagne – « Barcelone est une des plus belles villes que je n'ai jamais vues ! Et ils font la fête tout le temps, dans les bars, dans les rues,… Il faut vraiment voir la Rambla, ça vaut le coup ». Elle était ensuite remontée en Italie. Malheureusement on ne su pas ce qu'elle en pensait car une voix nous interrompit :

_Je vous préviens les gars, peu importe qui occupe ce compartiment, on y reste. Je ne vais parcourir tout le train dans l'autre sens.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur les Maraudeurs au complet : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Quelle chance, pensez-vous sûrement, elles vont passer le trajet en compagnie des plus beaux et plus populaires garçons de toute l'école. Le rêve. Le rêve ? Non pas vraiment. Déjà parce qu'Hannah était à Serpentard, donc forcément ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. J'étais certaine que si elle avait été dans n'importe qu'elle autre maison, Black serait déjà sorti avec elle. Mais le grand Sirius Black ne s'abaisserait pas à sortir avec une « vipère ».

De plus, Lisa, Ange et moi ne faisions pas vraiment partie de leur fan-club. « Comment est-ce possible ? », je vous entends déjà. Premièrement, Ange a déjà un copain, d'un an notre aîné, depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et Lisa, jusqu'au début des vacances, en avait un aussi. Ensuite, il faut savoir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls beaux garçons de l'école (Pettigrow n'est même pas beau d'ailleurs). Ils sont simplement les plus «populaires » grâce, ou à cause, de leurs farces stupides. Oui, stupides. Parce que, excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi humilier des élèves soit un acte digne d'être célébré, loué, glorifié. C'est de la méchanceté tout simplement. Et puis, leur arrogance est tout simplement repoussante. Les voir se pavaner (oui ils se pavanent comme des coqs au milieu de leur basse-cour) dans le château comme s'ils étaient les rois du monde est une vision détestable.

Sans oublier qu'ils se fichent de tout et de tout le monde. Si nous ne nous jetons pas à leurs pieds pour leur dire à quel point nous les trouvons parfaits, ils ne nous accordent aucune intention. Six ans que je suis dans leur maison, et je suis sûre qu'ils ne connaissent pas mon prénom, et que, sans les couleurs de mon uniforme, ils ne remarqueraient même pas que j'appartiens à Gryffondor. Lupin à la limite, parce qu'il est plus gentil, plus attentionné que les autres, et aussi parce qu'il est préfet, lui à la limite le saurait. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que leur apparition dans notre compartiment n'était pas vraiment une source de réjouissance.

_Désolé Lunard, mais je préfère encore le compartiment avec les Poufsouffles complètement jetées, ici ça sent trop le serpent, déclara Black sur un ton méprisant.

Hannah lui jeta son regard glacial c'est-à-moi-que-tu-parles-comme-ça ?-retire-ce-que-tu-as-dis-ou-je-plante-mon-talon-aiguille-louboutin-là-où-je-pense.

_J'en ai marre de marcher, râla Pettigrow.

_Moi aussi, renchérit Lupin. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, mais nous on reste là. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les quatre. Hannah s'en fichait royalement, Ange n'osait pas les regarder, Lisa nous incitait à dire oui, parce qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Potter (elle fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Potter en est le capitaine) et moi j'haussais les épaules.

_Y'a pas de problème, leur répondis-je.

Lupin se laissa tomber sur une banquette à côté de Pettigrow. Il faut croire que l'idée de se retrouver dans un compartiment plein de « Poufsouffles complètement jetées » ne devait vraiment pas enchanter Black, car après quelques secondes, il finit par s'asseoir avec Potter.

_Merci…euh…

_Hastings, répondis-je sur un ton assez froid.

_Hastings.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Même pas foutu de se rappeler de mon nom.

_Alors Hannah, repris Lisa sans plus se préoccuper des nouveaux arrivants. Tu nous parlais des Italiens…

Et Hannah repris son récit là où elle l'avait laissé.

_J'ai faim ! s'exclama Lisa avec un sourire malicieux une fois qu'Hannah eu terminé de nous conter ses vacances.

_Moi aussi ! renchérit Hannah.

_Les filles ! protestais-je. Il est à peine midi passé.

_Siteplé siteplé siteplé, braillèrent-elles toutes les trois en cœur.

_Bon, allons-y… cédais-je en soupirant.

Nous avions un autre rituel pour les longs voyages à bord du Poudlard Express : chacune de nous amenait un « indispensable » : Hannah s'occupait des magasines, Ange des boissons, Lisa ramenait la masse de bonbons et friandises, et moi je faisais à manger. Enfin pas des sandwichs jambon-beurre, non, je faisais une montagne de gâteau pour le plus grand plaisir de mes amies, et le mien.

J'attrapais donc mon sac dans le filet tandis qu'Hannah extirpait de son sac une énorme pile de magasines pour les jeter sur le sol entre nos deux banquettes, à côté des friandises de Lisa.

_Thé, chocolat, jus de citrouille ou eau, dit Ange en sortant des thermos et bouteilles de son sac.

_Et toi Callie ? me demandèrent-elles les yeux brillants de gourmandises.

_Je parie pour des cookies s'exclama Lisa.

_Plutôt des brownies, renchérit Hannah.

_Des muffins, faites que ce soit des muffins, supplia Ange.

Je les regardais en souriant pour laisser un peu planer le suspens. Mais Lisa, la plus gourmande et la moins patiente de nous quatre, m'arracha le sac des mains et en sortit trois boîtes.

_Les trois ! Elle a fait les trois ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir ouvert les boîtes.

Les filles applaudirent, et les Maraudeurs portèrent leur attention sur nous. Je vis le regard de Pettigrow s'allumer tandis que Lisa mordait dans un cookie.

_Fais attention Hale, trop de cookies font tomber du balai, lui lança Potter en riant.

_Gnagnagna, répondit-elle comme une enfant. T'en veux un ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Potter m'interrogea du regard. Je tendis les boîtes vers eux.

_Servez-vous, dis-je.

_Merci _Hastings_ répondit Black en insistant bien sur mon nom.

Je ne relevais pas et me plongeais dans le numéro de Sorcière Hebdo du mois d'Août.

_C'est délicieux, me complimenta Lupin.

Lupin était un garçon vraiment gentil, et posé, et réfléchit. Je me demandais parfois ce qu'il faisait avec Potter et Black.

_Hastings aurait-elle un talent caché pour la cuisine ?

_Ce n'est pas un talent caché Black, c'est juste que tu passes trop de temps à te regarder le nombril pour faire attention aux autres, répliquais-je sans lever les yeux de mon magasine.

Pourtant, un grand silence suivit mes mots, et m'incita à lever la tête.

Lisa, Hannah, Lupin et Potter se retenaient difficilement de rire. Ange et Pettigrow avait plutôt l'air terrorisé par Black. En effet, le regard qu'il me lançait n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

J'étais pourtant une fille posée, et je réfléchissais toujours avant de parler. Mais le petit air supérieur que Black se trimballait depuis son entrée dans le compartiment m'insupportait. La lionne avait sortie les griffes, et j'avais l'étrange –et effrayant – pressentiment que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Je venais de me mettre les Maraudeurs à dos.

* * *

Je poste directement le deuxième chapitre, avec un POV Sirius. Ces premiers chapitres sont peut-être un petit peu "ennuyeux", mais c'est pour mettre l'histoire en place :)

J'espère que ça vous cela vous plait, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ;)


	2. Et un défi pour Sirius, un

Voilà donc la suite comme promis :)

* * *

Ce fut Hannah qui vînt à mon secours.

_Hey les filles, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aigüe pour avoir l'air naturel, il y a un test pour savoir quel membre des Black Wizards est notre âme sœur !

_Ah oui ? répondit Lisa. Je suis sûre que pour moi, c'est Scorpio. Ses yeux me font rêver.

Je détournais enfin mes yeux de ceux de Black.

_Pose-nous les questions Hannah.

Et nous passâmes ainsi une dizaine de minutes à découvrir pour quel membre du groupe nous étions faites. Selon Wizard's Weekly, mon âme sœur se trouvait être le batteur : « son air rebelle et son charme mystérieux vous attire ». Mon œil.

POV S.

Une fois de plus nous étions arrivés en retard à la gare. James n'avait toujours pas compris que, même en passant une demi-heure dans la salle de bain à essayer de coiffer sa tignasse, il n'arriverait pas à la dompter. Mais il était aussi têtu qu'elle, et nous avait mit à la bourre. Lunard et Queudver nous avaient gentiment attendus.

_James a encore fait sa gonzesse, leur expliquais-je lorsque nous arrivâmes.

_Hé ! riposta-t-il en me frappant, je ne fais pas ma gonzesse.

_C'est pas tout ça, mais presque tous les compartiments doivent être plein maintenant, ça serait bien qu'on se dépêche, dit Remus.

Nous commençâmes à arpenter le train dans l'espoir de trouver un compartiment vide ou, au moins, occupé par des gens supportables, ce qui exclut les premières années (ils crient, courent partout ou chialent), les Serpentards (ça se passe de commentaire) et ceux remplis par des membres du fan-club des Maraudeurs. Pas que j'aime être populaire, au contraire (et ça ne pourrait pas en être autrement de toute façon), mais certaines filles font des trucs vraiment étranges. Par exemple, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte d'un compartiment, je suis tombé sur un groupe de Pouffsouffles qui tenaient des bannières du genre« Sirius on t'aime » ou « Reste avec nous », et l'une d'elle m'a tendu un verre de sirop de rose. Un verre que je n'ai pas bu bien sûr. Après avoir subit plusieurs fois les effets d'un philtre d'amour versé dans ma boisson, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne jamais accepter une boisson qu'on me propose, et je ne lâche jamais mon verre des yeux.

_Tu vois James, c'est de ta faute si tout les compartiments sont pris.

_Roh ça va hein. Là-bas il y en avait un avec des jolies Serdaigle très gentilles.

_C'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas prévu de te violer, toi.

Remus s'arrêta devant le dernier compartiment du train :

_Je vous préviens les gars, peu importe qui occupe ce compartiment, on y reste. Je ne vais parcourir tout le train dans l'autre sens.

Il était occupé par quatres filles. Dont une Serpentard.

_Désolé Lunard, mais je préfère encore le compartiment avec les Poufsouffles complètement jetées, ici ça sent trop le serpent, déclarais-je en apercevant l'insigne verte et argent qui ornait le sac de la fille. Elle me jeta un regard froid, et nullement intimidé.

_J'en ai marre de marcher, râla Peter.

_Moi aussi, renchérit Remus. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux, mais nous on reste là. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elles.

Elles se consultèrent du regard. La Serpentard semblait s'en foutre royalement. Il y avait une fille de Gryffondor, Hale, que j'avais vu dans l'équipe et qui s'entendait assez bien avec James. J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu celle qui était à côté d'elle, mais impossible de me rappeler son nom. Ni même si elle était dans notre classe. Non je ne suis pas méchant, mais avec toutes les filles qui me collent à longueur de journée, mon champ de vision est limité. La dernière, je ne la connaissais pas non plus. La voisine de Hale haussa les épaules :

_Y'a pas de problèmes.

Remus et Peter s'assirent et, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, James et moi firent de même.

_Merci… commençais-je…euh…

_Hastings, répondit-elle froidement.

_Hastings, répétais-je, histoire de m'en souvenir.

Maintenant que je la voyais de face, je la reconnus. Elle était à Gryffondor, dans notre année. Une fille assez discrète qui ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. Etait-elle trop timide, ou ne l'intéressais-je tout simplement pas ? J'optais pour la première solution parce que, franchement à part des Serpentards (et encore quelques unes s'y étaient risqué) quasiment toutes les filles avaient déjà essayé d'engager la conversation avec moi. Les autres étant soient plus attirées par James ou Remus, soient déjà maquées, soient lesbiennes. Appelez-moi vantard si vous voulez, je sais ce que je dis. Dois-je vous rappeler l'épisode des Pouffsouffles ? Et c'est comme ça tous les jours. Bien sûr certaines sont plus malignes que d'autres et tentent des approches plus subtiles, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on me fasse des avances. Non que ça me gène. C'est agréable, flatteur, et même si je ne reste jamais très longtemps avec une fille, j'apprécie leur compagnie. Voilà, je suis un coureur de jupons et ça ne pose aucun problème. On est jeunes, il faut profiter de la vie. Merlin sait qu'avec ce qu'il se passe dehors en ce moment, on aura largement de se faire du souci plus tard. En attendant, rions, buvons, draguons.

_J'ai faim ! s'exclama Hale assez fort pour me tirer de mes pensées.

Je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il se passa, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, les quatre filles avaient sortis de quoi nourrir une équipe.

_Fais attention Hale, trop de cookies font tomber du balai, lui lança James en riant.

Même si elle était un peu ronde, aucun risque qu'elle puisse tomber de son balai. Cette fille était, étonnamment, la meilleure batteuse de l'équipe.

_Gnagnagna, répondit-elle comme une enfant. T'en veux un ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Hastings nous tendit les boîtes. Tout avait l'air alléchant. Peter s'était d'ailleurs allégrement servit dans chaque. Mais j'optais pour le cookie. Croquant à l'extérieur et fondant à l'intérieur. Presque aussi bons que ceux de la grand-mère de James, c'est vous dire.

_C'est délicieux, la complimenta Lupin.

_Hastings aurait-elle un talent caché pour la cuisine ? dis-je pour la faire sortir de son mutisme (elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis le début du voyage), et être aimable.

_Ce n'est pas un talent caché Black, c'est juste que tu passes trop de temps à te regarder le nombril pour faire attention aux autres, répliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de mon magasine.

Grand silence dans le compartiment. Hale, la Serpentard, James et Remus réprimèrent un fou-rire. Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Qu'avait-elle à me reprocher exactement ? Personne ne me parlait comme ça, et c'est ce que je lui fis comprendre lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard.

La Serpentard brisa le silence, et Hastings détourna le regard. J'en profitais pour la regarder. Elle n'était pas très grande, 1m65 au plus, et plutôt mince. Des cheveux châtains accrochés en queue de cheval, et des yeux verts clairs, cachés par de lunettes rectangulaires. Elle avait la peau légèrement hâlée et une bouche charnue. Pas moche, mais pas belle non plus. Banale. Elle portait un jean qui mettait, je l'admets, ses jambes en valeur. Un débardeur simple, un gilet et une paire de petites baskets. Simple. Ca me changeait des décolletés plongeants, jupes hyper mini et nombrils dévoilés. Ce que je ne trouve pas attirant du tout d'ailleurs. Trop vulgaire. Mais je crois que beaucoup de filles pensent qu'être vulgaire, c'est être sexy. La Serpentard elle était sexy (aïe, ça fait mal de le dire). Une robe légère qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou et mettait en valeur ses épaules bronzées, et une paire de chaussures à talons. Je rêve, et après c'est James que je traite de gonzesse, alors que je parle de fringues depuis trois heures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je passais le reste du voyage à me remémorer les paroles d'Hastings –ou Callie, puisque c'est ainsi que ses amies l'appelaient. Etais-ce son prénom ou son surnom ? Finalement, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Six ans qu'elle était dans ma classe, j'avais eu du mal à me souvenir de son nom et je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Le fait qu'elle n'a jamais cherché à entrer en contact avec moi y était aussi sûrement pour beaucoup. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'est vrai que je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'attention aux gens : qui ne faisaient pas partie de mes amis, qui (dans le cas des filles) étaient moches ou ne me courraient pas après, qui n'était pas à Serpentard (bien sûr, eux sont plutôt l'objet d'une mauvaise attention. Je suis sûr que si vous posez la question à Servilus, il vous répondra qu'il préfèrerait que je l'ignore). Bon, ok, je n'étais pas vraiment un modèle d'altruisme. Je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Sauf que je n'avais jamais tord. Premièrement parce que j'étais sacrément intelligent (oui oui, demandez à Evans. Elle rage parce que James, Remus et moi avons des résultats aussi bons, que les siens, alors que tout le temps qu'on passe à faire les 400 coups, elle le passe à travailler), et deuxièment parce qu'en général personne n'osait réellement me contredire (à part James, Remus ou Evans). Et voilà que j'avais tord. Et ça m'énervait de le reconnaître. Tout comme le fait qu'elle m'ait ignoré pendant tout le voyage m'énervait. Parce que j'aime être le centre de l'attention. Remus dit que c'est parce que chez moi, j'ai manqué d'attention et d'affection de la part de mes parents, et que je compense donc en étant l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école.

Voilà à quelles conclusions j'en étais en sortant du train : elle avait raison, elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi, et j'aimais les défis. Je me lançais donc un nouveau défi : remédier à ces deux problèmes.

* * *

Alors, est-ce que je mérite une petire review? :) La suite sûrement la semaine prochaine. Je vais essayer d'être régulière et de poster tous les dimanches soirs (mais je ne promets rien, je vais en plus entrer en période: révisions de bac blanc). Bonne soirée à tous!


	3. Mon Cognard personnel

Comme promis, voici la suite! Merci à tous mes revieweurs, et ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur favoris.

Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais j'ai un bac blanc bientôt, alors avec les révisions, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier avant deux ou trois semaines. Bien sûr je ferais mon possible pour !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je vivais dans la peur. Bon, j'exagère. Je ne vivais pas la peur au ventre, cloitrée dans mon dortoir avec la baguette pointée sur la porte. Non. Mais j'attendais toujours une petite « vengeance » des Maraudeurs, qui ne venait pas. J'avais pris toutes les précautions nécessaires : je ne me baladais jamais seule dans les couloirs, je regardais toujours le sol devant moi pour éviter de glisser sur quelque chose qui se serait trouvé là « par accident », je surveillais mes arrières, etc, etc,… Et rien. Pas le moindre petit sort. Je ne m'étais pas réveillée recouvertes de pustules, les cheveux bleus, incapable de parler, ou que sais-je encore. Rien. Et, j'étais peut-être paranoïaque, mais j'avais la désagréable impression que plus le temps passait, pire la vengeance serait. Donc voilà dans quel état je me trouvais : comme une criminelle qui devait passer devant les détraqueurs, mais ne savait pas quand, et attendait au fond de sa cellule. Sympa Poudlard comme cellule si vous voulez mon avis, mais bon, bref, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce qui est des métaphores. En tout cas, ce matin-là, les détraqueurs se manifestèrent :

Je prenais tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, seule (Lisa n'avait encore pas pu se lever et allait donc sauter le petit-dèj'), en essayant tant bien que mal de me motiver pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie que j'avais juste après, lorsque que quelqu'un prit place en face de moi et vînt briser ma tranquillité.

-Salut. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? lança Black avec un grand sourire.

Je tournais la tête à droite, à gauche, puis reportais mon regard inexpressif sur lui.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ?

-Non, à ton de jus de citrouille, je le trouve particulièrement en beauté ce matin, répliqua-t-il de ce qui devait être son sourire spécial « t'as-vu-chérie-comme-je-suis-drôle-personne-ne-me-résiste ». Sauf que moi, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Aussi l'ignorais-je et reprenais mon activité, c'est-à-dire réfléchir à comment ne pas s'endormir sur son parchemin pendant une heure d'Histoire de la Magie.

-La Terre à Calliope Hastings. Nous recevez-vous ?

Cette fois-ci je tiquais. Comment connaissait-il mon prénom d'abord ? Et personne ne m'appelait comme ça. C'était Callie, ou Hastings.

-C'est juste Hastings pour toi. Vue la difficulté que tu as à retenir un nom, je ne vais pas te rajouter le prénom en plus, ton cerveau risquerait la surchauffe, répondis-je calmement.

Oui, parce qu'on pourrait croire que je commençais à m'énerver. Mais je ne m'énervais jamais. Je conservais mon sang-froid presque en toutes circonstances. J'étais comme ça. Agressive, mais toujours le ton détaché. Ce qui est pas mal utile si vous voulez mon avis, lorsqu'on se dispute avec quelqu'un mais qu'on ne veut pas attirer l'attention par des cris.

-J'apprécie ton humour, mais j'aime beaucoup ton prénom _Calliope_. Je crois que je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça.

-Parce que tu as prévu de continuer à me parler en plus ? On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole en six ans alors c'est normal que je me pose des questions.

-En fait, c'est la deuxième fois que je te parle, me corrigea-t-il en lançant un regard séducteur.

C'est alors que je m'aperçus que ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs comme je l'avais toujours pensé, mais gris. Gris orage, avec des pointes d'argent. Magnétiques, hypnotisant. Je raconte n'importe quoi. Gris orage ça ne veut rien dire, et on ne peut pas avoir les yeux argentés. Quoique les miens ont des reflets dorés parfois. Mais je m'égare, revenons-en à nos hyppogriffes.

Je me doutais que s'il venait me parler, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était soudainement tombé amoureux de moi et ne pouvait vivre sans moi, mais plutôt parce qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Je ne savais pas encore lequel, mais il avait sûrement besoin de se rapprocher de moi pour mieux m'humilier. Hors de question que je le laisse faire bien sûr.

-Ok, dis-je. Je suis désolée d'avoir été froide l'autre jour dans le train. Je te fais mes plus plates excuses, je te prie, te supplie de me pardonner pour l'affront que je t'ai fais. Un garçon aussi beau, aussi drôle et intelligent que toi ne mérite pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, déclarais-je sur un ton dramatique en portant la main à mon cœur.

Il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ça, car il me regarda, surpris, quelques secondes.

-Je ne voulais pas… Euh je ne… Enfin, je ne venais pas pour ça, bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu.

-Super, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, je te laisse, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Adieu, ajoutais-je en me levant et en attrapant quelques pancakes, avec l'espoir de lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il m'adresse de nouveau la parole un jour.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers notre premier cours. Lisa attendait devant la porte, l'air fatigué. Elle avait encore la marque de son oreiller sur la joue.

-Tiens, la belle au bois dormant, dis-je en lui tendant les pancakes.

-Il n'y avait plus de confiture ? me demanda-t-elle.

Parce qu'en général, lorsque je lui amenais un petit-déjeuner, je prenais le temps d'étaler de la confiture sur les pancakes.

-Si, mais j'ai été un peu bousculée ce matin.

-Hey Calliope, tu pourrais m'attendre, me cria Black, de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Quand on parle du loup, murmurais-je.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Plus tard, avance, lui dis-je lorsque notre cher professeur Binns ouvrit la porte. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos places habituelles. Troisième rang en partant du fond, à côté des fenêtres. Parfois, lorsque Binns nous parle, le ciel peut être très intéressant à observer. Je sortis mes parchemins, ma plume, mon encre et mon livre. Bien sûr ils ne me serviraient à rien, puisque je n'allais pas écouter une miette du cours, mais ça donnait l'impression que je travaillais.

-Abby chérie, tu me laisserais ta place ? dit une voix mielleuse derrière moi, en s'adressant à notre voisine de derrière, Abby Stevens.

-Pas de problème Sirius, répondit-elle en gloussant.

Oh non, voilà qu'il s'asseyait derrière moi. C'est du harcèlement ça non ? Je pourrais me plaindre à Dumbledore et le faire renvoyer vous ne croyez pas ? Si sa vengeance était de me casser les pieds, alors il était bien partit pour réussir. J'allais devoir déployer tout mon sang-froid.

Il me tapota l'épaule, mais je ne me retournais pas.

-Euh, Callie, je crois que Black veut te parler, me souffla Lisa.

-Hum, tu crois ? dis-je en écrivant la date et le titre de la leçon du jour sur mon parchemin.

Elle me regarda, étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Je répondrais à ses questions en temps voulu.

Black continua de me tapoter régulièrement l'épaule pendant une bonne partie du cours. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il m'envoya des boulettes de papier. Mais je ne tenais bon. A force de l'ignorer, il allait finir par se lasser et me laisser tranquille. Non ?

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des deux heures de supplices, je sortis précipitamment et descendit presque en courant vers les cachots, pour notre cours de potions, afin de l'éviter. J'aperçu Hannah qui attendait déjà. Nous avions toujours les cours de potions avec les Serpentard. Cela n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, mais ça me permettait de passer du temps avec mon amie.

-Tu vas bien ? dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur et en constatant qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés.

-J'irais beaucoup mieux si tu portais le cadeau que j'ai offert !

Hannah nous avait ramené à toutes les trois des souvenirs de son voyage. Pour Ange, elle avait trouvé plusieurs livres d'illustres auteurs français, et un collier en argent avec un aigle, symbole de sa maison. A Lisa, elle avait ramené un sac complètement magnifique, d'une grande marque française, et un bracelet de cette même marque. Lisa ne se séparait plus ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Et moi, moi j'avais eu un cadeau tout pourri, que je ne pourrais jamais porter : une paire d'escarpins. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Ils étaient magnifiques (noirs, tout simplement, mais extrêmement élégant, et sexy), là n'était pas la question, mais elle savait bien que je n'étais pas à l'aise en talons de 10 centimètres, et que je me fichais de porter des chaussures de grands créateurs. Je n'avais pas, comme elle, une passion pour la mode (à son plus grand désespoir), et je n'avais aucun goût. Je pense que sans ses conseils, je serais encore persuadée que oui, associer les rayures, les pois et les fleurs, c'est très joli.

-Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'un déclique, avait-elle plaidé. Comme moi j'ai eu un déclique, à dix ans, en voyant une robe que m'a mère s'était achetée. Je l'ai trouvée somptueuse, et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à aimer les vêtements. Et comme tu trouves toujours mes chaussures super, j'ai pensé que des escarpins pourraient faire le déclique.

Devant ma moue dubitative, un peu déçue de voir que son idée n'avait pas marchée, elle avait ajoutée :

-Mais bon, je t'ai aussi pris ça.

Elle m'avait tendu un livre de recettes françaises. Fabuleux.

-Merci beaucoup. Pour les chaussures et le livre. Je suis sûre que je trouverais une occasion de les mettre.

Elle les avait choisit en noir pour que je puisse les porter avec mon uniforme. Voilà donc ce qu'elle me reprochait aujourd'hui.

-Je te promets que je les porterais. Un jour.

Elle m'adressa un sourire guère convaincu. Le professeur Slughorn arriva, et nous entrâmes en classe. Black ne m'importuna pas durant les deux heures du cours. Quand la cloche sonna, nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

-Ange nous a gardé des places à sa table, nous informa Lisa. Nous la rejoignîmes et prirent place à la table des Serdaigle. Pendant longtemps, nous avions cru qu'il était interdit de manger à une autre table que celle de sa maison. Mais en quatrième année, nous avions compris que l'on pouvait s'asseoir où on le souhaitait, les professeurs s'en fichaient. En fait c'était plus les élèves le problème. La première fois que nous nous étions assises à la table des Serpentard avec Hannah, le déjeuner n'avait été qu'insultes et moqueries. Nous mangions donc soit avec les Serdaigle, soit avec les Gryffondor, qui toléraient le fait qu'une Serpentard prenne place à leur table.

Je m'assis et saluais Ange et Nate, son petit-ami. Un Serdaigle de septième année, grand, châtain et des yeux noisette rieurs. Pourtant, il était aussi réservé qu'Ange. Il leur avait d'ailleurs fallu un sacré bout de temps avant que l'un d'eux ose faire le premier pas. Au moins cinq mois à se tourner autour, à se parler, se sourire. Je crois que si nous n'avions pas un peu forcé Ange, ils seraient encore au stade à rougir en se disant bonjour de loin.

-Bon, Callie ! s'exclama Lisa en tapant sur la table. Tu as quelque chose à me raconter, non ?

Les yeux curieux d'Ange et Hannah convergèrent vers moi.

-Rien d'important, dis-je en agitant ma main en l'air comme si je chassais une mouche.

-Ce matin, Black lui courait après, révéla Lisa.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Hannah.

-Il ne me courait pas après. Il a décidé de me persécuter !

-De te persécuter ? Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ? me demanda Ange.

-Mais non ! Ce matin, au petit-dèj', il est venu me parler et il m'a appelé _Calliopé_.

-Merlin ! s'exclama Lisa sur un ton dramatique. Quelle horreur. Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais oui, protestais-je. Il m'en veut pour la manière dont je lui ai parlé dans le train, et à décider de se venger.

-Se venger ? Carrément ?

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

-Je vous jure. Mais bon, j'ai décidé de l'ignorer, alors il devrait abandonner.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, me dit Hannah en montrant Black, qui m'adressait un grand sourire depuis la table des Gryffondor.

Je grognais.

-Quel idiot.

J'aurais du me douter qu'un Maraudeur n'abandonnait pas si facilement. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que je vivais un Enfer. Oui un Enfer. J'imagine que bon nombre de filles aurait apprécié d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de Sirius Black, mais personnellement, cette attention là, j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer. Il se mettait derrière moi à chaque cours et me tapotait l'épaule pour que je me retourne, m'envoyait des messages. Lorsque je ne sortais pas assez vite de cours pour l'éviter, il me suivait dans les couloirs. Devant mon silence, il avait pris l'habitude de discuter avec Lisa et Ange. Pas à Hannah tout de même. Son envie de m'embêter n'était pas assez forte pour s'abaisser à parler avec une Serpentard.

Après plusieurs jours à rester silencieuse, j'avais décidé de changer de tactique : j'étais maintenant sarcastique, agressive, voire insultante. Mais cela ne semblait pas le décourager. Le pire, c'est que mes amies commençaient même à l'apprécier et ne comprenait pas mon attitude. Elles ne voulaient pas comprendre lorsque je leur disais qu'il avait sûrement une mauvaise idée derrière la tête.

C'était un véritable calvaire. J'étais harcelée, mes amies s'en fichaient, à cause de lui j'avais été collée trois fois pour « bavardage et perturbation du cours », j'étais devenue l'ennemi numéro un de toutes ses groupies (regards noirs, murmures à mon passage. L'une d'elle a même renversé « par accident » son jus de citrouille sur mon chemisier blanc). La vie à Poudlard devenait insupportable.

-Je pense que McGo pourrait vraiment s'arranger. Avec un peu de maquillage et des robes moins moches, elle pourrait être une prof sexy. Ca serait cool d'avoir une prof sexy. T'en pense quoi ? me demandait Black alors qu'il me suivait une énième fois dans les couloirs. Je soupirais d'exaspération.

-Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Quel acte abominable ais-je commis pour que l'on m'envoie un cognard personnel ? râlais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Tu parles de moi là ?

-Attend voir : Les Cognards sont ensorcelés pour se lancer d'eux-mêmes à la poursuite du joueur le plus proche, pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire ou le frapper et ainsi perturber sa progression, répliquais-je en récitant un passage de mon livre sur les bases du Quidditch. Ah ben oui, c'est toi. Et moi je suis le pauvre joueur qui n'a rien demandé à personne, qui veut juste atteindre son but, c'est-à-dire les aspics, et dont tu perturbes la progression.

-C'est pas très sympa, répondit-il en me faisant une moue de chien battu. Je sautais sur l'occasion.

-Tu vois ! Je ne suis pas gentille. Tu perds ton temps. Laisse-moi et dégage.

J'avais l'impression de revivre ce moment encore et encore. Ce mec était pire qu'un arapède sur son rocher.

-Non.

Cette fois-ci je m'arrêtais et le regardais. Je détestais le regarder car il était bien plus grand que moi, ce qui m'obligeait à lever la tête vers lui, et me faisais me sentir minuscule.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? braillais-je d'une façon par très glamour, au comble de l'exaspération.

-Pour te connaître.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas te connaître ! Tu as passé cinq ans sans me parler, tu peux bien continuer encore deux ans ! lui criais-je en m'éloignant. Et ne me suis pas, je vais aux toilettes !

Voilà, tel était mon quotidien depuis deux semaines. Et aujourd'hui ne semblait pas vouloir échapper à la règle. Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte du cachot, et j'allais m'asseoir à ma paillasse, en attendant Hannah. J'étais penchée sur mon sac, à la recherche de ma trousse lorsque :

-Salut Calliope.

Horreur. Je me relevais et me tournais vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondis-je d'un ton calme. Il était huit heures du matin, je ne voulais pas m'énerver sitôt.

-Je suis ton nouveau voisin ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux.

-C'est Hannah ma voisine, bouge tes fesses, elle va arriver.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

-Hannah va s'asseoir à côté de Matthew Stone.

Je le regardais, fatiguée par avance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je vais faire simple : Vanessa avait très envie de s'asseoir avec James, je lui ai donc laissé ma place. Zane, qui est à fond sur Abby, la voisine de Vanessa, a prit sa place. Donc Matthew se retrouve tout seul, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'entendait assez bien avec Hannah, donc je lui ai dit que la place était libre et qu'il serait ravi de s'asseoir avec elle. Du coup je prends sa place.

Stop, trop d'informations en même temps. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas par où commencer.

-Tu as parlé à Hannah ?

-Tu sais, parfois il faut savoir faire preuve de maturité et oublier ses vieilles rancœurs pour aller de l'avant, répondit-il en me lançant un de ses sourires ultra-bright et, j'avoue, ultra-craquant.

-Et tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour… ?

-Passer du temps avec toi. Tu me fuis dans les couloirs, ici, tu ne peux pas aller bien loin.

Il semblait très content de lui-même, je lui aurais fait bouffer son sourire. Je soupirais, encore.

-S'il te plaît, répond-moi franchement, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Mais je te l'ai dit, je veux apprendre à te connaître, devenir ton ami.

-Mon _ami _? Je laissais échapper un rire ironique.

-Quoi, tu ne me crois pas ?

Il me regardait, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Son regard magnétique sur moi. Etrangement, il semblait vraiment sincère. Après tout, peut-être disait-il la vérité. Peut-être voulait-il simplement être mon _ami _(j'avais du mal à m'habituer à ce mot pour le désigner), et n'y'avait-il aucune vengeance derrière ça.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demandais-je, pour être sûre.

-Tu poses beaucoup de question, souri-t-il. Tu te souviens dans le train…

Et bien voilà !

-…tu m'as dis que je passais trop de temps à me regarder le nombril pour faire attention aux gens qui m'entouraient. ..

J'acquiesçais. Comment oublier ça ?

-… et bien je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison, et qu'il fallait que je m'ouvre un peu aux autres.

Pardon ? Alors il était sincère ? J'allais lui demander encore une fois pour quelle raison il voulait faire ça, mais je me repris, histoire d'éviter une autre moquerie.

-Je vois. Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.

-Alors tu es d'accord pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître ? me demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir, en me tendant la main.

-Et bien M. Black, Miss Hastings, vous aurez tout le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître en retenue, nous interrompit Slughorn. Collés jusqu'à vendredi soir, tous les soirs avec moi pendant une heure, pour bavardage et perturbation de cours. Maintenant ouvrez votre livre à la page demandée et commencez donc votre préparation.

Il s'éloigna et Black rigola doucement.

-Je te déteste, lui soufflais-je.

* * *

Comme d'habitude: alors? :) (Désolée si j'oublie des mots ou fait quelques erreurs)


	4. Where did I go wrong, I've lost a friend

Voici le chapitre 4 ! Oui, j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour me remettre à écrire. Je dois avouer que le dernier chapitre était peut-être un peu bâclé, alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira plus. Un grand merci à tous les reviewers pour leur enthousiasme, leur soutien, leurs encouragements et leurs conseils.

Nous retrouvons Callie exactement là où nous l'avions laissée.

…

En sortant du cours de Slughorn, j'informais mes amies que je les rejoindrais à table, il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes. Je marchais d'un pas énergique (ou plutôt énervé). Nous étions lundi, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais passer tous les soirs de la semaine en retenue. Je n'avais jamais été en retenue avec Slughorn, mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, il nous faisait faire des trucs dégeu genre nettoyer les chaudrons sans l'aide des baguettes ou décoller les vers marins des tables avec les ongles. Eurk. Et imaginer que j'allais passer tout ce temps avec mon cognard personnel (c'est chouette comme surnom non ?) n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors oui, Black était charmant, drôle, mignon et sûrement très sympa, mais pour l'instant il ne m'avait apporté que des ennuis. En fait il n'était pas seulement un cognard, mais aussi mon chat noir, mon miroir brisé. Je vous entends vous moquer, je ne suis pas superstitieuse. Seulement il y a quelques années, ma tante a cassé un miroir, et avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé depuis, il y a de quoi devenir parano. Mais passons.

Avez-vous déjà vécu ce moment étrange où, alors que vous êtes tranquillement aux toilettes, des gens entrent dans la pièce et continuent leur conversation en pensant que personne ne peut les entendre ? C'est assez drôle à vrai dire. Sauf quand le sujet de leur discussion n'est autre que vous-même. Et voilà ce que j'entendis au moment de sortir des toilettes :

-Moi ? Jalouse d'Hastings ? Mais pas le moins du monde, s'exclama une voix aigue que je reconnu comme étant celle de Miranda Hobbs, une Gryffondor de mon année. Ce qui m'énerve en revanche, c'est qu'à cause d'elle, mon rendez-vous de ce soir avec Sirius est gâché, et on ne pourra pas le reporter avant la semaine prochaine.

Bah voyons, c'est de ma faute en plus si nous sommes collés. Autant dire que je l'ai fait exprès aussi.

-Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait exprès ? répondit Abby.

J'aurais peut-être du prendre l'option divination tiens.

-De toutes façons si elle pense avoir une chance avec lui, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Regarde sa tête de binoclarde franchement. Même Diggory n'a pas voulu d'elle l'année dernière.

Ouch, ça fait mal. L'année passée, Amos Diggory, Serdaigle d'un an notre aîné, avait passé une bonne partie de son temps à flirter avec moi, et lorsque je lui avais proposé qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-lard, il m'avait répondu « Moi ? Sortir avec toi ? La grosse blague », avant de s'en aller tout content rejoindre ses amis. Bien sûr maintenant lorsque j'y pense, je me dis que sortir avec un con pareil aurait été une grande erreur, mais quand même, se faire rappeler son humiliation ne fais jamais très plaisir. Aussi, avant que les deux commères n'aient le temps de cracher plus sur moi, je décidais de signaler ma présence.

-Désolée de vous interrompre, mais la binoclarde voudrait se laver les mains, lançais-je en sortant.

Je vis Abby prendre un air horrifié, mais Miranda eu un sourire amusé. Tout de suite, avec son air sadique, je me demandais ce qu'elle fichait à Gryffondor. Sa place aurait dû être à Serpentard. (Même si tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça, comprenons nous bien).

Une fois mes mains lavées, je m'avançais vers la porte pour les sécher sous le séchoir magique.

-Dis-toi bien que tu n'as aucune chance, Miranda se contenta-t-elle de dire en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais en passant elle me bouscula. Ma tête cogna violemment contre le mur, et mon sac tomba à terre. J'entendis un crac lorsqu'elle marcha dessus.

-A plus.

-Euh, au revoir, murmura Abby un peu mal à l'aise.

Je me baissais pour ramasser mes affaires d'une main, et portais l'autre à ma tête. La vache, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. J'étais bonne pour une bosse, et vu la douleur qui se propageait dans mon crâne, sûrement pour un petit tour à l'infirmerie en prime. Je remis mon sac sur mon épaule et partit rejoindre mes amies pour le déjeuner. Elles devaient se demander ce que je fabriquais.

Vraiment, quelle journée de merde.

-Callie, enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Hannah en me voyant arriver.

-J'ai… papoté avec Miranda et Abby. Charmantes.

-Euh… Callie ?

-Lisa ?

-Tu as de l'encre sur ta chemise.

Je baissais les yeux et constatais qu'effectivement, mon sac et ma chemise était pleins d'encre bleue. J'ouvris mon sac et découvris mon pot d'encre brisé, qui avait tâché tout l'intérieur de mon sac avant de traverser le tissu jusqu'à ma chemise.

-Merci Miranda, murmurais-je.

J'hésitais entre m'asseoir et aller me changer, mais honnêtement, je mourrais de faim. Aussi m'asseyais-je à côté d'Ange sous les regards moqueurs de certains élèves.

Aujourd'hui, le bruit de la Grande Salle me paraissait insupportable et je dû faire un grand effort pour ne pas me lever et crier à tout le monde de se la fermer. Ma tête avait vraiment dû cogner très fort, et une douleur lancinante pulsait dans mon crâne. Ne pouvaient-ils pas baisser un peu le ton ? Et me ficher la paix par la même occasion. Black et Hobbs en une matinée, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Et mon énervement augmenta lorsque je vis que Lisa m'avait emprunté un pull.

-Lisa, râlais-je, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas prendre mes affaires sans ma permission.

-Oh ça va, souffla-t-elle. C'est qu'un pull.

Oui peut-être, mais Lisa n'était pas une personne très soigneuse, et nous ne faisions pas exactement la même taille.

-Mais tu vas l'agrandir !

Elle posa sa fourchette dans son assiette.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis obèse ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ca va, on a compris que tu avais une taille de rêve, pas la peine d'être désagréable.

Lisa était un peu ronde, et très, très susceptible lorsque l'on évoquait son poids ou sa taille. Nous faisions donc attention à ce que nous disions d'habitude pour ne pas la froisser. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à prendre des pincettes.

-Si tu arrêtais de te gaver de gâteau au chocolat, il n'y aurait pas de problème, lançais-je en désignant son assiette du menton.

-Mais Callie qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Hannah.

-Tiens ! Sa Majesté Hannah est descendu de sa tour et fait enfin un peu attention aux gens qui l'entourent. Quelle gentillesse, vraiment, je suis touchée d'autant d'attention ! répliquais-je acidement.

Ange me regardait un peu terrifiée.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien hein ? Tu te tais comme d'habitude et attend que ça se passe.

-Tu lui parles sur un autre ton, répliqua Nate.

-Callie ça suffit ! cria Hannah alors qu'Ange avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait.

-Oh ça va, arrête de faire comme si tu te souciais des autres.

Puis-je me tournais vers Lisa :

-Bonne appétit, lâchais-je en jetant mon muffin dans son assiette.

Et alors que le silence se faisait à la table des Serdaigle, je sortis de la Grande Salle.

-Lily vient de me mettre au courant de votre dernière petite plaisanterie sur Rogue, déclara Remus en nous rejoignant à table.

James et moi prîmes un air innocent.

-De quoi tu parles Lunard ?

-Du message que vous avez fait apparaître sur le dos de sa robe de sorcier !

-Un message ? Quel message ? demanda James.

-« Je suis moche, j'ai les cheveux gras et je suis à Serpentard, frappez-moi. En plus, j'aime ça », récita Remus d'un ton las. Des élèves l'ont tapé toute la matinée.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette petite farce, mais je la trouve très drôle s'exclama James en riant et me tapant dans la main.

Notre préfet leva les yeux au ciel. Il était, et avait toujours été, le plus sage de nous quatre. Il était d'accord pour explorer le château la nuit, faire des excursions clandestines à Pré-au-Lard ou descendre casser la croute en cuisine, mais ne prenait presque jamais part à nos « plaisanteries ». Pourtant, il était loin d'être un rabat-joie. Même s'il essayait de nous dissuader d'agir la plupart du temps, il finissait toujours par capituler. Et puis, même s'il ne partageait pas notre goût des farces mesquines sur les Serpentard, il avait tout de même un certain humour.

-Et comment s'est-il rendu compte de la supercherie ? demandais-je.

-Lily lui a dit.

James s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille.

-Lily reparle à ce veracrasse puant ? s'exclama-t-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Remus eut un petit sourire sadique.

-Il lui a envoyé un collier de diamants avec une lettre enflammée et elle lui a pardonné.

-Pardon ? s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Mais devant notre hilarité, il comprit que Remus l'avait mené en bateau et se rassis calmement.

-Sérieusement, que lui a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle l'a bousculé en passant et en disant « puisque c'est demandé si gentiment ». Ensuite il a retiré sa robe et vu le message.

-On dirait qu'Evans n'a toujours pas digéré l'épisode du lac, constatais-je tandis qu'un sourire béat apparaissait sur le visage de James.

S'il y avait une chose que je ne comprenais pas chez mon meilleur ami, c'était bien son amour pour notre préfète. D'accord, elle avait de jolis yeux. Mais son sale caractère gâchait tout le reste. Evans était coincée, désagréable, méprisante et son air de miss-je-sais-tout me donnait des boutons (façon de parler bien sûr). Un jour, en quatrième année, nous l'avions vu remettre foutre la trouille à un serpentard de septième année, qui était partit en courant après qu'elle l'ai menacé avec sa baguette. James avait été subjugué et depuis, il ne jurait plus que par elle. Lily par-ci, Lily par-là. Il n'y en avait que pour elle, et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'en fichait. D'accord il est un peu maladroit dans ses demandes et n'a peut-être pas encore trouvé la bonne technique pour l'aborder, mais les baffes qu'elle lui donne et ses critiques acerbes sont loin d'être justifiées. James n'est pas le garçon « idiot, arrogant, prétentieux et immature » qu'elle pense. Le fait que se soit mon meilleur ami fausse peut-être mon jugement, mais pour moi, c'est un mec brillant, drôle, loyal et courageux. Je dirais même téméraire puisqu'après deux ans et un nombre incalculable de claques, il lui court toujours après. Enfin, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de le raisonner, lorsqu'il s'agit d'Evans, James est tout sauf objectif.

-Vous croyez que je devrais aller la féliciter ? demanda-t-il, rêveur.

-Hum, si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais, répondit Remus.

-Je vais aller cueillir un bouquet dans le parc, et je lui donnerais avec un mot de félicitations ce soir au dîner, continua-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Peter, Remus et moi nous regardâmes en haussant les épaules. Comme je l'ai dit, James peut se montrer très têtu lorsque le sujet en vient à Evans, alors à défaut de pouvoir l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, nous passerons la soirée à le convaincre que non, il n'est pas un gros lourd et que c'est elle qui ne voit pas la chance qu'elle a d'être aimé par lui.

Mon attention fût détournée des divagations de James lorsque j'entendis un cri en provenance des Serdaigle.

-Callie ça suffit ! s'écria l'amie serpentard de Calliope.

Je vis d'ailleurs cette dernière lui répondre puis se lever. Elle avait sa chemise toute tâchée de bleu. Etait-ce la raison de sa colère ? Cela m'étonnait puisqu'elle avait déjà fait face à des situations pires (parfois même par ma faute ahah), mais je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver. Cette fille était d'un calme olympien, elle n'élevait jamais la voix et ne se laissait pas dominer par son énervement. Pourtant aujourd'hui, même de là où j'étais je pouvais voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs, et ses joues rougies par la colère.

-Bon appétit, lâcha-t-elle méchamment avant de sortir de table et de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas rapide et énervé.

Mais qu'arrivait-il à Calliope Hastings pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ? C'était un mystère pour un Maraudeur.

-J'ai un truc à faire avant le cours, je vous rejoins là-bas, lançais-je à mes amis avant de sortir à mon tour.

Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que j'allais faire. Lui parler ? Elle ne voulait pas me parler, même après deux semaines de supplications et de tentatives pour établir le dialogue. Ce matin, elle allait presque accepter mais cet idiot de Slughorn nous a interrompus pour nous coller. Alors forcément, Calliope n'avait pas apprécié et s'était refermée comme une huitre en me soufflant « je te déteste ». Sympa.

Puisqu'elle avait tourné à droite en sortant de la Grande Salle, je me dis qu'elle avait dû aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se calmer. En effet, je l'aperçu assise contre un arbre, en face du lac.

A une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, je m'arrêtais, pris d'un doute (ce qui est très rare je vous assure). Devais-je lui parler ? Et si oui, que devais-je dire pour éviter de me faire jeter comme une sale chaussette, comme elle l'avait fait durant les deux dernières semaines. Il n'y a rien à redire, cette fille est vraiment charmante.

Bien vite, mon caractère naturel reprit le dessus. Sirius Black n'hésitait pas, et ne reculait pas devant les obstacles, même s'il devait se faire traiter de cognard après.

-Tu sais que tu es jolie quand tu es en colère. Tu devrais t'énerver plus souvent, me dit une voix sur ma droite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? répondis-je à Sirius sur un ton peu agréable.

Devoir me battre avec lui pour qu'il me lâche les basques était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire maintenant. En fait j'avais plutôt dans l'idée de me jeter dans le lac pour me faire bouffer par le calamar géant et échapper à mon calvaire. J'étais encore trop énervée pour me rendre compte que j'avais poussé le bouchon trop loin avec Lisa, Hannah et Ange, et que j'avais vraiment été blessante.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, répondit-il en s'approchant.

Je sautais sur mes pieds.

-Ah ouais ? Sans blague.

-Tu t'es disputée avec tes amies ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir si je m'étais engueulée avec elles ou non.

-Va te faire Sirius, dis-je en tournant les talons.

-Encore un mot gentil, fais gaffe, je pourrais m'habituer. Sérieusement Calliope, reprit-il en voyant que ça ne me faisais pas rire, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Trop c'était trop. Je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers lui. Un flot de paroles que je ne contrôlais pas sortit de ma bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu me gâche la vie, voilà ce que tu fais. Depuis que tu t'es mis à me harceler, parce que oui, ça s'appelle du harcèlement », ajoutais-je en voyant qu'il allait répliquer « ma vie est un enfer. Je n'ai plus une minute de tranquillité, je me fais coller même lorsque je n'y suis pour rien, tes prétendantes me font vivre un calvaire » (je pointais ma chemise du doigt) « et j'en viens même à me disputer avec mes amies. Voilà ce que tu m'as fait. Alors oui, je suis agressive, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi. Tu peux retourner vivre ta petite vie de roi de l'école avec tes idiots d'amis, et briser le cœur de toutes les filles qui sont assez connes pour penser que tu es un mec bien. Oublie ces trois dernières semaines et recommence à m'ignorer comme tu l'a toujours fait, parce que tu veux que je te dise, mai vie était beaucoup, beaucoup mieux avant que tu ne t'incrustes. Tu penses que tout le monde ne rêve que d'être ami avec toi, que je devrais t'être reconnaissante de t'intéresser à moi, mais tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas de ton attention, et je ne veux pas de ton amitié. Va te faire foutre Sirius Black. ».

Je repris mon souffle en tremblant. Crier n'arrangeait pas ma migraine, et j'avais juste envie de m'allonger sur le sol et de me réveiller pour me rendre compte que tout cela n'était pas réel, que je n'avais pas envoyé chier mes amies, et que je n'avais pas envoyé chier Sirius Black.

-Tu veux que je te dise Hastings ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid, Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Je n'y peux rien si tu as un caractère de merde et que tu t'es disputée avec tes amies. C'est toi qui m'a fais remarqué que je ne m'ouvrais pas assez aux autres, que je ne me préoccupais que de moi-même. Et j'ai voulu te prouver le contraire parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai cru que tu valais la peine que l'on s'intéresse à toi. Mais finalement il est clair que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Peut-être que je ne fais pas assez attention aux gens qui m'entourent, mais je n'envoi pas chier mes amies parce que ma chemise est tâchée et que j'ai été collé. Tu prends de grands airs, mais en réalité tu n'es pas mieux que les autres. Tu n'es qu'une petite conne agressive et bourré de préjugés qui veut faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle est un modèle de vertu. Je regrette d'avoir pensé que l'on aurait pu être amis, et je regrette d'avoir gâché deux semaines à te courir après. Maintenant je vais retourner jouer au roi de Poudlard avec mes idiots d'amis et coucher avec quelques filles avant de les jeter.

Et il tourna les talons en me plantant là.

-Tant mieux ! Je serais beaucoup mieux sans toi ! lui criais-je alors qu'il était déjà loin.

…

Alors ? Pas trop déçu après tant d'attentes ?

Comme d'habitude, si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis, vos commentaires, vos conseils (voire me dire que vous me vénérer et que mon histoire est la plus géniale de toutes, j'accepte aussi), ça serait chouette. Pour ça il y a le petit lien bleu juste en bas ) (en plus c'est gratuit).

Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à tous.

Bises, Pattes-en-rond.


	5. Je suis une bitch, et une lâche

Pitié ne me tuez pas pour le retard. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je ne l'aime pas tellement mais bon. Et comme j'ai peur que vous abandonniez à la fin, je vais poster la suite entre aujourd'hui et vendredi soir. Promis.

Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !

Bonne lecture

(P.S : désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe)

-Tu vas avoir une sacrée bosse ma petite, me prévînt l'infirmière

Une femme assez âgée, petite, les cheveux argentés et un éternel sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. C'était la seule grande personne du château à nous tutoyer, mais elle dégageait un tel aura de bienveillance et de gentillesse que ça ne me dérangeait pas. En un sens, elle me faisait un peu penser à ma grand-mère. Adorable mais elle savait se montrer autoritaire lorsqu'il le fallait.

Elle me tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. « Bois ça. Ca risque de t'assommer un peu, mais tu auras beaucoup moins mal après. Sonne la cloche lorsque tu te sentiras mieux ».

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait, prête à tout ou presque pour ne plus avoir mal. Mme Hardwick repartit dans son bureau, me laissant seule dans l'infirmerie totalement déserte. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et fermais les yeux. Je sentais que la potion commençait déjà à faire effet. La douleur s'amenuisait, tandis que je mes doigts s'engourdissaient et que je me sentais complètement détendue. J'essayais d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais mes idées étaient trop embrouillées. En quelques minutes, je m'endormis.

A mon réveil, la douleur avait presque complètement disparu, mais une autre me serra le ventre. Je ne me sentais plus du tout abrutie maintenant, et mes pensées étaient claires comme de l'eau de source. J'avais été ignoble, et injuste. Bien sûr certains de mes mots étaient réalistes. Lisa avait tendance à abuser des bonbons pour se plaindre après, Hannah n'était pas forcément l'amie la plus attentive qui soit, et Ange ne s'affirmait pas assez. Mais la façon dont je l'avais dit ! Je me répugnais moi-même. Jamais elles ne m'avaient traitée comme ça, et je savais que je pouvais être chiante. J'aurais aimé me donner une bonne claque, mais l'infirmière penserait sûrement que je suis folle. Je me repassais la scène en détails, et la violence de mon attitude me choquait. C'était tellement pas… _moi_ . Bien sûr j'avais quelques circonstances atténuantes, mais je doutais que même en plaidant coupable, elles me pardonneraient. Moi-même je n'avais pas envie de me pardonner.

Et j'avais été encore plus injuste avec Sirius. L'accusé de tous mes malheurs était tellement stupide. Il n'avait cessé d'être sympa avec moi (lourd, mais sympa), et je lui avais dit d'aller se faire _foutre, _et avait traité ses amis d'idiots alors que je ne les connaissais même pas. Il avait raison, j'étais une pauvre conne bourrée de préjugés et je n'avais aucune leçon à donner. Il avait raison, j'avais tort, et le reconnaître était difficile. J'avais passé cinq ans à penser qu'il était un idiot égocentrique, mais il m'avait prouvé le contraire, et m'avait montré par la même occasion que c'était moi, l'idiote égocentrique.

Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire début de sixième année.

J'avisais la pendule de l'infirmerie qui indiquait 18h30. Bien. Slughorn nous attendait pour 19h30, mais je ne me sentais pas du tout de me rendre à ma colle et d'affronter Sirius. Je décidais d'appeler Mme Hardwick.

-Ma petite chérie, tu es réveillée. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Un peu, grommelais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi malade que possible.

-Ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme on dirait. Je vais te garder pour la nuit, ça sera mieux.

-C'est que… Le professeur Slughorn m'attend pour une colle, murmurais-je faussement embêtée.

Elle me sourit d'un air bienveillant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ferais passer un mot. Tu n'es pas en état de nettoyer des chaudrons ce soir. Bon, je vais demander à un elfe de t'apporter du bouillon, avec une bonne nuit de sommeil tu devrais être en pleine forme demain.

-Merci, répondis-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe de maison me servit un bol de potage de légumes, avec des croûtons de pain à l'ail. Super. Je n'avais presque rien avalé depuis ce matin, et mon ventre criait famine. Il allait devoir se contenter de ça.

Il revînt chercher le plateau une fois que j'eu finis. Mme Hardwick me souhaita bonne nuit, et je me retrouvais seule dans l'infirmerie. Tout au fond de moi, j'espérais que mes amies passeraient voir comment j'allais. C'était idiot bien sûr, mais une infime partie de moi aurait voulu que ce soit vrai.

Puisque j'avais dormi tout l'après-midi, je peinais à trouver le sommeil, et lorsqu'il arriva, il fut peuplé de cauchemars où Lisa, transformé en muffin géant, roulait vers moi pour m'écraser tandis que Sirius, Ange et Hannah rigolaient et me criaient des choses horribles.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, je vis qu'un elfe m'avait apporté un petit-déjeuner. Tant mieux. Je ne me voyais pas trop descendre manger toute seule. J'avais une heure devant moi. Je pris un bol de céréales et quelques tartines. Il ya avait aussi des pancakes, mais je préférais les garder pour plus tard. Je n'étais pas sûre que j'oserais me montrer au déjeuner. Ca n'était pas une attitude très Gryffondorienne, mais j'avais des préoccupations plus importantes que celle de faire honneur à ma maison. Après avoir assuré à l'infirmière que je me sentais bien mieux, et que je pouvais aller en cours, je décidais de repasser par ma chambre pour prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements propres. Je priais pour ne pas croiser Lisa qui avait tendance traîner dans le dortoir jusqu'au dernier moment, mais il était désert. Une fois prête, je me dirigeais vers la classe de Sortilège. Premier cours du jour, et j'étais assise avec Ange. Sur le chemin, je croisais le regard dur de Lisa. Et je pris donc ma deuxième décision anti-Gryffondor de la journée : je décidais de me rendre malade et de sécher les cours pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'en laissant passer un peu de temps, elles me pardonneraient facilement. Il fallait donc que je trouve Garry O'Connor, un quatrième année de Poufsouffle. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il avait tout un stock de potions qui nous faisaient apparaître les symptômes d'une maladie. Je décidais de tenter ma chance à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Et bingo (quelle chance aujourd'hui !) il sortit au moment où j'arrivais. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeait vers lui.

-Garry O'Connor ? demandais-je en m'approchant de son groupe d'amis.

-C'est moi, répondit-il en me dévisageant des pieds à la tête.

-Je pourrais te parler trente secondes ?

Je me demandais pourquoi je me sentais gênée de parler à un quatrième année. Peut-être parce que ses amis ne cessaient de lui donner des coups de coudes en me regardant et en riant.

Il m'emmena quelques mètres plus loin et attendit que je parle. Je me demandais ce qu'il fallait que je dise. « Bonjour, tu pourrais me faire vomir, c'est pour éviter mes amies parce qu'elles vont me tuer si elles me voient ».

-J'aurais besoin d'être malade aujourd'hui… tentais-je simplement.

-Devoir sur table ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

-Rencard ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, les joues rouges en plus.

Il se tût. Il attendait visiblement que je lui donne une explication.

-J'ai accumulé du retard dans mon travail, et j'ai un gros gros devoir demain, je ferais mieux de réviser aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça, visiblement convaincu.

-Tu as une préférence ? me demanda-t-il en plongeant une main dans la poche de sa cape.

-Hum… Un truc pas trop embêtant quand même. Et qui sera passé d'ici ce soir.

-Tiens, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il me tendit une petite fiole. « Tu as de quoi payer ? »

Mince, j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

-Hum, pas sur moi. Je peux te payer demain ?

-Tu es en sixième année non ? J'ai un devoir sur la branchiflore à rendre pour jeudi. Considère que ta dette sera payée.

Et sur ce, il partit rejoindre ses amis. Alors c'était tout ? Si je faisais son devoir, je n'avais rien d'autre à payer ? Ce garçon était doué en affaires, il aurait sûrement un brillant avenir dans le commerce.

Je me rendis dans les toilettes en toute discrétion pour prendre la potion qui était censée… censée faire quoi en fait ? Il avait oublié de me préciser ce petit détail. Bon. Je tentais le tout pour le tout et la bu d'un trait. Après cinq minutes assises sur les toilettes, et ne sentant rien venir de bizarre, je décidais de sortir. Et là, horreur. Le miroir me renvoya le reflet d'une fille couverte de boutons rouges et de pustules. Un massacre, un désastre. J'étais à l'opposé de l'infirmerie, j'allais devoir traverser ls couloirs dans cet état ? Heureusement que je lui avais demandé un truc pas trop embêtant. Surtout que mon visage commençait à me dé m'apprendra à me défiler tiens.

-Et bien on dirait que ce n'est pas ton jour de chance ! s'exclama l'infirmière en me voyant arriver une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie.

Elle me fit asseoir sur un lit et regarda l'état de mon visage.

-Etrange…murmura-t-elle. On dirait que quelqu'un t'as fait une mauvaise blague. Pourtant tu as mangé tes deux derniers repas ici…

Aïe. Comment allais-je justifier ça ? J'ai trouvé un gâteau par terre et je l'ai mangé ? Des Serpentard m'ont proposé des bonbons que j'ai acceptés ?

-Ce matin je suis passé voire mes amies dans la Grande Salle avant d'aller en cours et j'ai bu un verre de jus d'orange.

Je crois que je m'améliore. Bien sûr elle ne peut pas savoir que je n'ai pour le moment plus d'amis, et donc que je mens.

-Il faut croire que quelqu'un t'en veut aujourd'hui.

Ahah.

-Bon, tu vas déjà boire ça pour lutter contre les démangeaisons, me dit-elle en me tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert à l'odeur âcre.

J'allais vraiment devoir boire ça ? C'est Merlin qui me punit pour ma lâcheté à tous les coups.

Ensuite Mrs Hardwick me laissa seule pour aller préparer de quoi soigner tout ça. Un elfe apparut, me demandant si j'avais besoin de quelque chose dans mon dortoir. Je lui demandais de me rapporter des livres et le classeur dans lequel je gardais tous mes devoirs depuis la première année. C'est une habitude étrange je sais, mais j'aimais bien parfois revoir mes bonnes notes et les commentaires agréables (oui enfin j'ai aussi des sales résultats parfois). Et aujourd'hui, il allait m'être utile pour faire le devoir d'O'Connor.

A la fin de la matinée, j'avais finit son devoir et avancé dans les miens. L'avantage au moins de cette journée était que j'aurais beaucoup moins de travail cette semaine, et donc je pourrais rattraper les cours manqués d'hier après-midi et d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes seulement en sixième année, mais les profs agissent comme si nous passions nos ASPICS en juin. Je me suis toujours dis que la sixième année était pépère, entre les BUSES et les ASPICS. Tu parles Charles, c'est un cauchemar.

Alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, l'infirmière revînt avec une bouteille remplie d'un liquide rose, très agréable à regarder. Espérons que le goût le soit tout autant.

-Tiens, tu vas boire deux cuillères de ça maintenant, et deux autres à 16h, et tu pourras rejoindre tes amis en fin d'après-midi.

-Bonsoir Miss Hastings, me salua le professeur Slughorn lorsque j'entrais dans le cachot pour ma colle. Sirius était déjà là, entrain de remplir un énorme cahier marron.

-L'infirmière m'a fait parvenir un mot pour excuser votre absence d'hier soir. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux ? me demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

Je vis Sirius tiquer à la mention de Mrs Hardwick, mais il ne dit rien et ne se tourna pas vers moi.

-Ca va mieux, je vous remercie, répondis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

-Bien, ce soir vous allez recopier dans ce gros cahier les comptes-rendus de retenues des autres élèves. M. Black s'est déjà mis au travail. Tenez, fit-il en me tendant ledit cahier, ainsi qu'une plume et une pile de parchemins.

J'imaginais un truc plus original. Cette soirée risquait d'être ennuyeuse. Mais le professeur quitta la pièce. Etonnant. Je ne pensais qu'il devait rester nous surveiller. Cela aurait été l'occasion de passer le temps en papotant si je n'avais pas envoyé Sirius se faire foutre hier. Et dire que ça allait être comme ça toute la semaine. Il était peut-être temps que je m'excuse non ? Bien sûr je pourrais m'en ficher. Puisqu'il ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole, au moins il arrêterait de m'emmerder toute la journée. Mais j'avais de plus en plus envie qu'il continue de me parler et de me raconter des conneries. Et en plus, si je restais fâchée à vie avec mes amies, au moins je ne me retrouverais pas toute seule. Ouais c'est horrible de penser ça. Mais juste avant j'ai dit que je voulais bien traîner avec lui, donc ça compense. C'est pour ça qu'après dix minutes d'un silence très pesant, seulement troublé par les grattements des plumes sur le papier, je tournais la tête vers lui.

Il était penché sur son travail mais avait l'air ailleurs. Lui aussi devait sûrement s'ennuyer profondément. Au moins, s'il ne me pardonnait pas, il passerait un bon moment à se ficher de moi, ça sauverait sa soirée. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. J'inspirais profondément (comme si ça pouvais me donner du courage) et me lançais.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement.

Nul hein ? Je m'active pour vous mettre la suite le plus vite possible. En plus il y aura plus de Maraudeurs dans le prochain chapitre ahah.

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis quand même (en même temps je comprendrais que non).

Bonne journée à tous, bises.


	6. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

Voici comme promis la suite. J'aurais pu la poster que dimanche prochain, à mon retour de vacances, mais je me suis dit que ça ferait une longue attente (et aussi il y aura le plaisir de voir les 10000 reviews ahah).

Un grand merci à **Mak64 **pour, disons, m'avoir montré le chemin x)

-Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement.

Je le vis arrêter d'écrire et tourner la tête lentement vers moi. Il me regarda sans rien dire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il essayait d'avoir l'air du gars qui s'en fout, mais je voyais la curiosité dans ses yeux.

-Tu as raison, je suis une petite conne agressive et égocentrique qui ne mérite pas d'avoir des amies comme les miennes. Et je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai dis. Tes amis ne sont pas des idiots. Enfin je n'en sais rien bien sûr parce que je ne les connais pas vraiment, mais ils ont l'air très sympa en fait.

Je commençais à m'embrouiller, et je vis un sourire amuser poindre sur ses lèvres.

-Et surtout je suis désolée d'avoir dit que tu étais la cause de tous mes problèmes puisque c'est clairement faux. Je ne peux blâmer que moi, même si tu as été un peu collant c'est dernier temps et que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu les nerfs à bout et que du coup j'ai pété un câble et…

-T'es vraiment pas douée pour les excuses, me coupa-t-il en riant.

Je me tu en baissant les yeux. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de m'excuser en lui disant que c'était quand même un peu sa faute si je m'étais, disons, emportée.

-Pour ça aussi je suis désolée alors.

Bien sûr il continua à se foutre de moi ce qui était tout à fait acceptable.

-C'est bon, excuses acceptées, dit-il en recommençant à écrire.

-Pardon ?

-Oui je te pardonne j'ai dis, répondit-il.

Vu sa tête il devait commencer à penser que j'étais devenue folle.

-Non, je veux dire… Quoi ? Tu me pardonnes comme ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna en soupirant.

-Ca t'arrive parfois d'accepter les choses sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment ?

-Quand les choses me paraissent rationnelles oui. Mais en l'occurrence elles ne le sont pas ici. J'ai été vraiment ignoble avec toi, et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que j'étais une idiote et que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à moi.

-Je sais. Mais on était tous les deux énervés. Enfin surtout toi. Je comprends que tu ais eu la pression, je veux dire, que Sirius Black t'adresse la parole comme ça, ça devait vraiment être dur à gérer, continua-t-il en se fichant de moi. Allez, reprend ta punition où tu seras collée une semaine de plus.

Je me remis donc à écrire, sans réussir à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faut croire que ce garçon n'était vraiment pas rancunier. Moi je l'aurais envoyé chier encore quelques jours.

-C'est à mon tour d'avoir une question, me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

C'était légitime après tout.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

Sa question me prit de court. Bien sûr j'y avais réfléchis. Et ça ne m'avait pas mené bien loin. C'était tout sauf moi. A la limite, Lisa aurait pu s'énervé comme ça, il n'y avait pas plus susceptible comme fille. Mais moi ? Je n'haussais jamais la voix, je pesais mes mots, je réfléchissais à deux fois avant de parler. Vomir un flot d'insultes comme ça n'était tout simplement pas dans ma nature.

-Ecoute, reprit-il devant mon silence. Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité. J'ai discuté avec Lisa, Hannah et Ange.

-Quoi ?

-Attend ! Et, outre le fait qu'elles sont énormément blessées par ton attitude, elles sont aussi étonnées. D'après Hannah, c'est la première fois depuis dix ans qu'elle te connait que tu réagis comme ça. Bon par contre ça ne t'as pas excusé hein, Lisa est pire qu'énervée contre toi. Mais je crois qu'Ange s'inquiète aussi.

Ca c'était vraiment typique d'Angélique. Un hyppogriffe pourrait la rouer de coups, elle s'inquièterait encore de savoir s'il ne s'est pas fait mal en la frappant. Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi ignoble avec une fille pareille ? Une crème.

-Je sais pas. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, avouais-je. J'imagine que ça arrive à tout le monde non ?

-A des gens lunatiques oui, à des personnes comme toi, c'est bizarre.

Je haussais les épaules, à court d'idées.

-C'est pas très important de toute façon, ce qui compte c'est que j'aille m'excuser.

-Tu as parlé avec les filles ?

-Pas encore. Je ne sais pas comment aborder les choses. J'ai été tellement méchante.

-Ben fais comme avec moi, vas-y franco ! En tout cas ne laisse pas passer trop de temps, ou ça sera de plus en plus dur.

-J'essaierai. Merci.

Sirius Black n'est pas que casse-pieds, il est _gentil_. Qu'il accepte mes excuses étaient une chose, qu'ils se comportent comme si nous étions amis en était une autre. Il faudrait que j'éclaircisse certains points à l'occasion, mais j'étais plus préoccupée par mes excuses.

-Je demanderais à Remus de te passer les cours que tu as manqués si tu veux. Tu aurais pu prendre les miens, mais ça ne risque pas d'être très fidèle au cours.

Ouah ouah ouah. Non mais c'est quoi le délire ? Sérieux, on dirait qu'Ange s'est réincarné dans lui.

-Ok, euh merci. C'est…sympa.

Il me regarda en souriant.

-Je sais que j'ai été un peu relou, mais tu vas voir, en vrai je suis plutôt cool d'après mes amis.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondis-je, un peu perdue.

-Tu veux dîner avec nous ? me demanda-t-il lorsque nous sortîmes des cachots.

-Hum, pourquoi pas ?

C'était ça ou diner toute seule. Et j'avais vraiment envie de voir le Sirius « plutôt cool ».

-Les gars, voici Calliope, dit-il lorsque nous rejoignirent Remus, James et Peter, le reste des Maraudeurs.

-On la connait déjà idiot, répondit Remus en m' adressant un sourire.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Callie, dis-je mal à l'aise en m'installant face à Sirius.

A la rentrée, dans le train, je les avais superbement ignorés en pensant qu'ils n'étaient que des gros cons. Mais là, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Ils avaient l'air vraiment contents que je me joigne à eux pour dîner.

-Alors cette colle ? demanda James en se servant allégrement.

-Le début était ennuyeux, mais après ça s'est amélioré, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

Le diner fut plutôt agréable. Les Maraudeurs étaient assez sympas en fait. Même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards vers la table des Serdaigles pour observer mes amies, j'écoutais avec joie James me raconter en détails les meilleures blagues des Maraudeurs.

-C'est vous qui avez transporté le lit de Rogue au-dessus du lac en pleine nuit ? demandais-je ahurie devant leur toupet.

-Un peu que c'est nous ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête lorsqu'en se levant, il est tombé dans l'eau, se vanta James en riant.

-Mais pourquoi on n'a jamais su que c'était vous ? Je veux, dire on s'en doute tous à chaque fois, mais vous ne confirmez jamais.

-Tant que l'on n'avoue pas, les professeurs non pas de preuves contre nous. Et puis l'important, c'est que tout le sache quand même non ? expliqua Sirius avec fierté.

Nous sortîmes de table et nous dirigèrent ensemble vers notre tour. Remus était entrain de me faire un résumé du cours de Sortilège du jour lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

-Et Callie !

-C'est qui ? demanda Sirius en se tournant en même temps que moi.

-Personne, soufflais-je. Je vous retrouve en haut.

Les quatre garçons partirent sans discuter, et je me dirigeais vers celui qui venait de m'apostropher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Parker ? lui lançais-je en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi, alors qu'en fait, je n'en menais pas large.

-C'est plus Ian maintenant ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répétais-je en faisant un pas en arrière.

-Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis à ce que je vois. Où sont passées les autres ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher ma voix de trembler.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tout va bien j'espère ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin, qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Tu avais l'air plutôt énervée hier… Pas dans ton état normal ».

Mais quelle idiote. Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Bien sûr que c'était lui ! C'était sa faute, forcément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demandais-je, paniquée.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire faussement angélique. Je ne veux que ton bien tu le sais Callie.

-Va te faire voire Ian, et fou moi la paix, lui lançais-je en m'éloignant au pas de course.

Je ne l'avais pas croisé pendant plus d'un mois, et il réapparaissait maintenant ? C'était sûr, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça, et qu'un jour où l'autre il trouverait le moyen de me faire revenir. J'avais désespérément besoin de parler à Hannah ! Mais elle ne m'écouterait pas, pas aujourd'hui. Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'aller trainer chez les Serpentard et de retomber sur Ian.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, je vis que Remus et Sirius m'attendaient.

-Ca va ? me demanda ce dernier.

Je pris le sourire de la fille trop heureuse d'avoir renoué avec un vieil ami :

-Super !

-Cool.

-Tiens, me dit Remus en me tendant des parchemins, c'est les cours d'aujourd'hui.

-C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup. Je te les rendrais le plus vite possible. D'ailleurs je vais monter pour m'y mettre dès maintenant. Bonne soirée !

-Bonne soirée, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je me dépêchais de monter dans mon dortoir. Bien sûr, recopier les cours n'était pas ma priorité. Il fallait d'abord que j'arrive à faire mes excuses à Lisa, ce qui n'allait pas être le plus facile. Lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre, je la vis allongée sur son lit, un magazine à la main. Elle croisa mon regard et croisa les rideaux de son baldaquin. Ok, elle ne voulait vraiment pas me parler. J'allais devoir ruser. Je jetais d'abord un sort à son lit pour qu'en remontant, nos deux autres colocataires ne puissent pas entendre notre conversation, puis j'entrouvris les rideaux et m'assis sur son lit.

Je pensais qu'elle allait me crier dessus, mais elle m'ignora. Bon, il fallait que je me lance.

-Lisa.

Elle ne leva pas la tête, mais tournait les pages de son magazine avec énervement.

-Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Je sais que j'ai dis des choses affreuses que je n'aurais jamais du dire. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée…

-Mais bien sûr ! m'interrompit-elle en me fusillant du regard. Tu as pensé tout ce que tu as dit, on n'invente pas des choses pareilles !

-Je te jure que…

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

-Lisa ! J'essaie vraiment là ! Ecoute-moi.

-Non.

-Je sais que je me suis comportée comme la dernière des connes, mais à ma décharge…

-Oh bah bien sûr, tu vas trouver des excuses. C'est quelqu'un qui t'as fait une mauvaise blague ? Oh attend, c'est peut-être Sirius Black qui chercher encore à se venger ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ne sois pas stupide, répliquais-je avant de pouvoir me retenir.

-Ah je suis stupide ! De mieux en mieux ! Tu n'es vraiment pas douée pour les excuses !

-Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit. Je crois que Ian m'a fait quelque chose, tentais-je alors que je savais très bien qu'elle ne me croirait pas.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances mythomanes. Dégage de mon lit.

-Lisa s'il te plaît ! Je veux vraiment qu'on se réconcilie, j'ai besoin de vous.

-Arrête, tu t'es déjà trouvé de nouveaux amis à insulter, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton que je trouvais un peu amer.

-Tu es jalouse ?

Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? Je ne fais qu'aggraver la situation depuis tout à l'heure.

-Dégage, répondit-elle simplement en baissant la tête.

Je compris le message et sortis. Fin de la discussion.

J'eu du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire aux filles, de réfléchir à ce que Ian avait pu me faire, et surtout pourquoi. Mais le lendemain matin j'avais un plan. Il fallait que je voie Hannah en premier. Elle me pardonnerait, j'en étais quasiment sûre. Nous nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps que nous avions déjà eu de belles disputes, et même une pire que celle-ci un jour. Même si elle allait m'en vouloir encore quelques temps, elle n'était pas rancunière et accepterait de me parler. Et elle pourrait aussi m'aider.

Je me levais, me douchais et m'habillais vite fait. Puis je partis l'attendre dans le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle ne fit pas demi-tour, ou ne fit pas semblant de m'ignorer, elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Tu viens t'excuser ? me demanda-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je pour la énième fois en deux jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, et je t'ai dis des choses vraiment affreuses, je m'en veux terriblement.

-Comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. J'imagine que je l'avais bien mérité, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas un modèle d'altruisme et d'attention. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de réagir comme ça. Même si je reconnais mes torts, tu as été injuste. Lisa est vraiment retournée et énervée contre toi, me dit-elle d'un ton froid.

-Je sais, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler hier.

Elle fit une grimace, comprenant que la discussion n'avait pas été concluante.

-Viens, on va manger me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras. Et tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris.

Nous nous assîmes à la table des Gryffondor.

-En fait je n'en sais rien moi-même. J'ai bien réfléchis et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas mon caractère. Mais je pense avoir une explication.

Elle buvait son thé en me regardant attentivement, m'incitant à continuer.

-Hier soir, Ian est venu me parler.

-Ian ?

Son regard se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et lui répétais la conversation que nous avions eue.

-Tu penses qu'il t'a genre jeté un sort, ou fait boire un truc ?

-Oui. C'est un peu bête non ?

-C'est allé chercher un peu loin, mais ça se tient. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Je sais qu'il veut tout faire pour que je revienne vers lui, mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça pourrait l'aider.

Elle mordit dans une gaufre, l'air pensif.

-Et tu me dis que tu as peut-être un moyen d'être sûre qu'il t'a fait quelque chose. C'est quoi ?

-Déjà, je vais demander au professeur Gilliam s'il existe des sorts pour faire changer le comportement comme ça, et au professeur Slughorn si ça peut être fait par des potions. Et je me disais que peut être tu pourrais fouiller ses affaires pour voir s'il n'aurait pas écrit à ma sœur à propos de ça ?

-T'es sérieuse ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire. J'ai pas envie de me faire avadakedavriser par un mangemort en puissance.

-C'est pas grave, je disais ça comme ça, répondis-je un peu déçue.

Je me doutais bien qu'elle refuserait, c'était dangereux, et je ne méritais pas son aide.

-Vu ton attitude de lundi, je ne devrais pas t'aider, reprit-elle après un court silence. Mais en même temps, bien que je t'en veuille encore un peu, je tiens à toi et n'ai pas envie qu'on découvre ton corps dans la forêt interdite ou je ne sais quoi. Tu crois qu'avec un accio ça suffira à faire venir les lettres ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il mette de protection sur son courrier. En tout cas pas ce genre de courrier. Je te remercie Hannah, vraiment. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton aide.

-Mais tu ne mérites pas non plus de te faire martyriser par un fou. Et puis on va dire que tu as une dette envers moi, me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Tout ce que tu veux !

Bien sûr c'était un peu téméraire de ma part, car les envies d'Hannah pouvaient être assez étranges.

-A la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu m'accompagnes faire du shopping et tu me laisse te choisir des tenues que tu seras obligée de porter.

Voilà, c'était suicidaire. Je soupirais.

-Ok, mais tu ne feras pas de folie non plus. Je ne voudrais pas ressembler à Miranda Hobbs.

-Pas de risque, j'ai bon goût moi, répondit-elle en souriant. Allez zou, en cours.

La journée passa bien trop lentement. Je ne croisais pas une fois notre professeur de DCFM pour lui poser ma question, et j'étais impatiente d'aller en botanique, pour parler avec Ange. Je déjeunais avec les Maraudeurs puisqu'Hannah m'avait fait comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je me joigne à elles. J'eu donc le loisir de découvrir que Remus aussi pouvait avoir de l'humour, et surtout d'assister à une dispute habituelle entre Lily Evans, notre préfète, et James. Il était de notoriété publique que le capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch se mourrait d'amour pour la jolie préfète et la harcelait en lui demandant de sortir avec lui. Mais celle-ci s'obstinait à lui dire non et lui donner de temps en temps une claque, pour le remettre à sa place.

A 15h15, le moment tant attendu arriva enfin. Je me dirigeais vers les serres en préparant ce que j'allais dire à Ange. Contrairement à Lisa ce matin en Métamorphose, Ange ne changea pas de place et s'assit à côté de moi. Le professeur Chourave commença son discours, et je fis passer un mot à ma voisine.

« Ange, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dis, à toi et aux filles. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je sais que j'ai été blessante et injuste, mais j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

Sa réponse ne tarda pas :

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle comme ça, et toi encore moins. Tu m'as vraiment blessée, mais Hannah m'a confié ce que tu lui as dit ce matin, si tu as raison, je ne peux pas te tenir responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé (même si tu pensais ce que tu as dit, ne le nie pas), alors j'accepte tes excuses. En plus tu me manques ».

Je souris et elle me pressa amicalement la main. 2 sur 3. Il ne me restait que la partie la plus difficile.

Alors alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'aurais une belle surprise dans ma boîte mail en revenant dimanche :p


	7. Détermination

Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci à vosu tous pour toutes vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent! Je ne vous raconte pas la joie quand je suis rentrée de vacances et que j'ai vu ma boîte mail pleine de notifications! Merci aussi à tous les ajouts en alert etc... Ca me fait énormément plaisir.

J'espère donc que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir!

* * *

Après la Botanique, j'avais une heure avant d'aller en colle. Et je comptais bien mettre cette heure à profit pour parler à Lisa. A la fin du cours, je la vis sortir précipitamment, pour m'éviter sans doute. Il était clair qu'elle ne comptait toujours pas m'adresser la parole, mais heureusement, j'allais bénéficier de la complicité d'Ange, qui était déjà partit à sa suite. Le but était qu'elle l'entraîne dans le parc pour lui parler de je ne sais quoi. Je prendrais un autre chemin pour les attendre derrière un bosquet et, au moment où elles passeraient devant, je sortirais pour me planter face à elles. Quand on y pense, ça fait un peu psychopathe, mais il faut ce qu'il faut.

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis leurs voix approcher.

-Tu penses que je devrais tenter de me faire un carré ? demanda Ange.

Visiblement, elle galérait à faire la conversation à Lisa.

-J'aime bien tes cheveux comme ça, répondit cette dernière en soupirant, sûrement agacée par cette marche inutile.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de me montrer, et sortit de derrière le buisson.

-C'est pas vrai ! beugla Lisa. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Tu refuses de m'écouter, répondis-je.

Elle fit mine de vouloir partir mais Ange l'attrapa par le bras et la força à rester en place. Le poids plume ne pourrait pas faire face à la carrure de la batteuse, mais Lisa resta immobile. J'en déduisis donc qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait quand même envie d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire.

-Voilà, dis-je, je suis vraiment désolée. Comme je te l'ai dis hier, je regrette mon attitude, et mes mots aussi, parce que j'ai été vraiment ignoble. Je suis désolée d'avoir abusé de ton point faible, surtout que tu sais que je te trouve très jolie.

Et ça c'était vrai. Son carré ondulé brun encadrait deux grands yeux chocolat rieurs et malicieux. Elle avait de jolies courbes et un charme fou. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Et pour ma défense, continuais-je, même si je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses au fond, je pense que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Si j'avais été moi-même, jamais je n'aurais dis des trucs pareils. Tu le sais non ?

Voilà, le moment de vérité tant attendu. J'observais Lisa avec appréhension. Elle semblait pensive. Je voyais bien qu'elle menait un combat intérieur pour savoir s'il fallait oui ou non me pardonner.

-Mince Lisa, arrête de faire l'enfant et prend –la dans tes bras ! s'exclama Ange.

C'était une première. Ange n'élevait la voix que dans de très rares occasions. Elle devait vraiment avoir envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut efficace car, passé la surprise, Lisa se tourna vers moi :

-Elle a raison. Excuses acceptées.

Bien sûr elle ne me serra pas dans ses bras, elle était trop fière pour tout effacer d'un coup, mais après une semaine à la chouchouter et la vénérer, tout redeviendrait normal. Je soupirais de soulagement.

-Merci. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai une colle qui va commencer, alors on se voit au dîner ?

-A plus Callie, me salua Ange.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle de potion, un drôle de spectacle s'offrit à moi. Sirius était penché au dessus d'un bocal, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

-Miss Hastings, nous vous attendions, me salua le professeur Slughorn. Rejoignez votre camarade. J'ai besoin que vous triiez les veracrasses pourris des autres. Bien sûr sans l'aide des gants ou de la magie. Donnez-moi votre baguette.

Je la lui tendis à contre cœur. Ce qu'il nous demandait de faire était vraiment dégoûtant. Slughorn allait sortir de la salle une fois de plus lorsque ma « mission » me revînt à l'esprit.

-Professeur ? l'interpellais-je.

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air visiblement impatient d'aller faire… et bien ce qu'il faisait pendant que nous exécutions notre tâche j'imagine.

-Je me demandais, commençais-je hésitante, s'il existait une potion capable de… disons, de rendre une personne lunatique, ou de la pousser à un énervement extrême, ou même d'altérer son comportement.

Il me regarda suspicieux.

-Envisagez-vous de mettre quelqu'un en rage mademoiselle Hasting ?

-Non, bredouillais-je. J'ai euh… lu quelque chose de similaire dans un roman, alors je me demandais si ça existait vous voyez, si l'histoire était réaliste.

Comme si je lisais des romans. Mais apparemment il avait l'air de me croire.

-Et bien en effet, me répondit-il, il existe une potion permettant de plonger un individu dans une colère extrême. C'est une potion assez difficile à préparer en vérité. Et très dangereuse aussi puisque l'individu visé est aveuglé par sa colère et n'entendra plus raison tant qu'on ne lui aura pas administré un antidote. Cela répondit-il à vos interrogations ?

-Oui, merci professeur.

-Bien, je vous laisse, je repasserais dans une heure. J'espère que je serais satisfait de votre travail.

Cette fois-ci, il sortit de la salle, me laissant en pleine réflexion. J'avais été vraiment énervée et pas dans mon état normal, mais je n'avais pas non plus été aveuglée par la colère ? Et puis je m'étais calmée assez rapidement après, sans qu'on ne m'injecte un antidote, du moins à ma connaissance.

- Salut, me dit Sirius en me tirant de mes pensées lorsque je m'assis à côté de lui. Dis bonjours à nos amis les vers.

Il me mit le bocal sous le nez et je ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

-Ca pue ! Il veut vraiment qu'on trie tout ces…trucs ?

Il hocha la tête, visiblement aussi embêté que moi. Je retroussais mes manches et entreprit de commencer mon travail.

-Alors, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence, tu t'es réconciliées avec tes amies.

Ca n'était pas une question.

-C'est bien, continua-t-il en voyant que je ne relevais pas. J'espère qu'on va quand même continuer à être ami.

-On n'est pas amis, répondis-je.

-Ah bon ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Je croyais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire ça ? dis-je en me concentrant sur mes veracrasses.

Il me regardait avec amusement et curiosité, et ses yeux avaient le don de me déstabiliser, ce qui était complètement stupide bien sûr. Mais n'empêche que Sirius Black était beau, qu'il le savait et qu'il en jouait pour arriver à ses fins, et moi, je ne voulais pas perdre tous mes moyens juste parce qu'il m'avait lancé un sourire charmeur. Avant toutes ces histoires de disputes, je le détestais et je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à lui. Même s'il s'était montré sympa, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'un coup comme par enchantement nous deviendrions les meilleurs amis du monde.

-Tu m'as fait des excuses, alors que si tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, tu n'aurais pas pris cette peine, on a dîné ensemble et on s'est bien amusé.

-Si je me suis excusée, c'est parce que j'ai été injuste avec toi, et je déteste l'injustice. Et j'ai mangé avec _vous _parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule à ma table comme une idiote.

-Mais on a bien rigolé.

Rah mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois.

-J'ai bien rigolé avec Rogue une fois, pourtant ça ne fait pas de nous des amis.

-Est-ce que tu me compare à Servilus là ? me demanda-t-il visiblement choqué.

Rogue était, nul ne savait vraiment pourquoi, le grand ennemi des Maraudeurs, et leur victime préférée. Le comparer à lui était visiblement une vraie insulte.

-Occupe-toi de tes veracrasses.

Il fit mine de se remettre au travail, et je crû pendant plusieurs minutes qu'il avait compris et allait me ficher la paix. Pauvre naïve que j'étais.

-Je peux te poser une question ? me demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux du bocal posé devant lui.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, ça ne veut pas dire que j'y répondrais.

J'aurais pu dire non tout simplement, mais je savais maintenant par expérience qu'un simple non ne suffisait pas à dissuader Sirius Black.

-C'était qui le grand gars de Serpentard avec qui tu as discuté hier soir ?

-Un grand gars de Serpentard, répondis-je platement.

Il eut un petit rire qui me fit lever les yeux de mon ouvrage.

-Je n'en saurais pas plus hein ?

Je lui adressais un sourire faussement contrit.

-Je crains que non.

-Alors je peux te poser une autre question ?

Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Visiblement, il ne se découragerait jamais.

-C'est de quel roman que tu parlais tout à l'heure avec Slugh ?

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. J'aurais pensé qu'il me demanderait encore des détails sur des choses personnelles.

-Je ne sais plus, mentis-je.

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisque ce livre n'existait pas, je ne pouvais donc pas connaître son titre. Vous me suivez ? Bref.

-Si tu poses des questions à Slugh' sur un bouquin, c'est qu'il t'a marqué. C'est étrange que tu ne te souviennes pas du titre.

Merlin qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Je priais pour qu'il trouve vite une autre victime à embêter, parce que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de passer le reste de la semaine à subir des interrogatoires.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ?

-J'aimerais bien lire ce roman.

Je ne pu retenir un rire. Il m'avait dit ça sur un ton très sérieux qui ne lui allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Quelques secondes plus tard, il esquissa lui-même un sourire.

-Ca paraît si incroyable que ça que je puisse avoir envie de lire un bouquin ?

-Ca semble plus être Remus l'intello de la bande tu vois. Je te dis ça sans méchanceté hein. De toute façon c'est un bouquin débile pour fille, inventais-je, ça ne t'intéresserais pas.

-Au contraire, répondit-il avec un vrai sérieux cette fois-ci, une histoire de personne qui serait tout à coup inexplicablement en colère, je trouve ça plutôt intéressant. En fait c'est arrivé à quelqu'un que je connais il n'y a pas longtemps.

Son regard se fit perçant. Il ne rigolait plus du tout, et pendant quelques secondes je me demandais s'il avait tout compris. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Sinon il me demanderait pourquoi Ian aurait voulu me mettre en colère, et je serais obligée de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, et ça je ne le pouvais pas. C'était encore trop frais dans ma tête pour que j'aborde ce sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre que mes amies. Même avec elles nous évitions d'en parler. La honte et la colère étaient encore trop présentes en moi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y penser sans que mon cœur s'emballe, que mes poings se serrent et que les larmes me montent aux yeux, alors je n'allais certainement pas m'ouvrir à un (presque) inconnu.

Ses yeux gris continuaient de me fixer, guettant une réaction. Je finis par baisser mon regard qui tomba sur un vers, se baladant joyeusement sur ma robe. Avec un petit cri de dégoût, je le dégageais du revers de la main, avant de l'essuyer allègrement sur la robe de Sirius.

-Hé mais arrête, c'est dégeu, protesta-t-il en s'écartant.

Au moins avais-je réussis à détourner son attention.

-Slughorn abuse vraiment. Il aurait pu nous demander, je ne sais pas, de faire des lignes, comme tout le monde ! m'exclamais-je en donnant une pichenette à mon bocal.

-C'est un original, on n'y peut rien.

Je haussais les épaules.

-N'empêche que c'est crade.

-Serais-tu une petite nature ? se moqua-t-il en me poussant du coude.

-Toi en tout cas c'est certain que tu es pénible.

-Mes questions t'énervent ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant.

-Non, tu crois ? lui lançais-je avec ironie.

Il délaissa son travail et me pris par l'épaule pour me forcer à me tourner vers lui, et je le regardais, exaspérée par avance.

-Bon. Depuis le début je m'y prends mal avec toi on dirait.

Je haussais un sourcil interrogatif. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Tu sais Calliope, je ne suis pas entrain de m'amuser, même si tu peux te montrer assez divertissante parfois. Je voudrais vraiment apprendre à te connaître, mais tu te braques à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aller plus loin que le « salut ça va ? » ou tes répliques sarcastiques. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à me repousser ? Je pense qu'on pourrait vraiment s'entendre si tu arrêtais de m'envoyer chier à chaque fois.

-Et si je ne veux pas apprendre à te connaître moi ? ripostais-je.

Non mais ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi ? J'avais pourtant été claire.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tout le monde veut connaître Sirius Black, s'exclama-t-il en me lançant un sourire charmeur.

Mon regard lui fit comprendre qu'encore une fois, il s'y prenait mal et que ce n'ai pas en continuant comme ça qu'il me ferait changer d'avis.

-L'humour ne fonctionne pas plus que le harcèlement apparemment, constata-t-il presque embêté de continuer à se planter.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça de l'humour, mais plutôt le discours d'un ego surdimensionné.

-Et bim ! Décidément, tu ne baisse jamais ta garde hein ? Je trouve ça intéressant, continua-t-il devant mon silence.

Je décidais de ne plus prononcer un seul mot. A force de parler tout seul, peut-être se lasserait-il, mais j'en doutais. Heureusement le retour du professeur Slughorn ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer à me martyriser verbalement. Slugh' nous congédia sans même nous féliciter pour l'accomplissement exemplaire de ce travail dégoûtant, en nous rappelant qu'il nous restait deux soirées de colle. Puisque nous nous rendions tous deux dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, Sirius marcha à côté de moi. Mais il ne m'adressa pas un mot durant les quelques minutes de trajet. En revanche, lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la Grande Salle et que je commençais à me diriger vers la table des Serdaigle pour rejoindre mes amis, il me retint par le bras pour me souffler cette phrase assez mystérieuse (et très agaçante) :

-Je vais trouver comment passer derrière cette muraille de sarcasmes Calliope, et ensuite nous deviendrons amis. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

C'est pas croyable d'être aussi sûr de soi !

-Je vais trouver comment passer derrière cette muraille de sarcasmes Calliope, et ensuite nous deviendrons amis. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Et sur cette phrase ma foi plutôt bien trouvée à mon avis, je la laissais rejoindre ses amies tandis que je faisais de même. Je continuais à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait perturbée. Bien. Ce que je venais de lui dire était très sérieux. Je finirais par trouver le moyen de lui faire baisser sa garde. Au début de l'année, je m'étais lancé le défi (que j'avais cru gagné d'avance) d'apprendre à connaître Calliope et lui montrer que non, je n'étais pas un arrogant narcissique qui ne s'occupait que de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, force était de constater qu'en plus d'échouer lamentablement encore et encore, je n'avais plus seulement envie de lui démontrer quelque chose, je voulais devenir son _ami_. Pas son petit-ami ou un truc du genre, parce qu'elle ne m'attire pas dans ce sens là, juste son ami. Au départ, Calliope m'a juste intriguée. Maintenant je la trouve amusante et sympathique. Et intéressante. Je vois bien qu'il se passe des choses étranges dans sa vie, qu'elle est préoccupée, et je me demande d'où vient cette manie de tourner en dérision toute approche trop personnelle à son goût. Et donc, comme je l'apprécie et que je suis de nature curieuse (Remus dit que je suis fouille-merde, c'est faux, j'aime bien connaître les petites histoires de tout le monde, c'est tout), je me sens poussé à découvrir ce qui tracasse cette chère Calliope. Reste plus qu'à trouver comment, mais je crois que je commence à avoir ma petite idée. Je vais peaufiner tout ça ce soir, et je passe à « l'attaque » demain. Il nous reste deux soirs de colle. C'est largement suffisant pour qu'elle accepte au moins de me considérer comme un camarade, un copain.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce soir ? me demanda James lorsque je les rejoignis à table.

-On a trié des veracrasses, répondis-je en remplissant généreusement mon assiette, sous le regard dubitatif de Remus.

-Ca ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit ?

-Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim ce soir, dis-je à mes amies en m'asseyant à côté d'elles. Slugh' nous a fait trier des veracrasses.

-Si tu pouvais nous épargner les détails, me coupa Hannah avec une grimace de dégoût.

J'acquiesçais en souriant, puis un détail attira mon attention.

-Nate ne dîne pas avec nous ? demandais-je à Ange en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il faut qu'on parle d'un truc confidentiel… répondit Hannah avec un regard éloquent en direction de la table des Serpentard.

-Tu as réussi à lire son courrier ? chuchotais-je en me penchant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard grave.

-Je n'ai plus aucun doute quand à l'implication de Yoyo (le nom de code de Ian) dans ton soudain pétage de plomb.

* * *

Et là vous vous dites "mais je comprends rieeen". Et oui, normal, mais les explications arrivent bientôt. Le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit, j'ai juste quelques petites modifications à faire. J'ai aussi écrit un chapitre (je ne sais pas encore le combientième ça sera mais j'avais ce chapitre en tête depuis longtemps et j'avais très envie de l'écrire donc voilà, j'ai juste un gros trou à écrire entre le chapitre 8 et ça). A partir du chapitre 9, il va y avoir plus de Callie/Sirius (ouaaais). J'ai hâte de l'écrire ça. Bref. Je posterais le huit la semaine pro, et la suite je ne sais pas quand parce qu'il faut que j'avance mon autre fiction aussi, plus les cours, plus les devoirs, plus le code, plus les révisions pour le BAC (aaaaah :'( ) et surtout le tome 3 de HUNGER GAMES ( saga que ej conseille à tout le monde, c'est pire que génial) que j'ai acheté et que j'ai hâte de dévorer... JE SUIS OBERBOOKEE c'est dingue!

Bref, comme d'habitude, laissez-moi votre avis (qu'il soit positif ou négatif, peu m'importe ). Bises à vous tous, et merci de votre fidélité!


	8. Ian the psycho

Ouii je sais ça fait longteeemps! Mais en ce moment je suis pire qu'overbookée. Et là je devrais avoir le nez plongé dans mon cahier de Maths plutôt que devant mon ordi, c'est dire si je veux vous faire plaisir! J'espère donc que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Il ne me semble pas très long, mais bon.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, les ajouts en alert, toussa... Ca me fait trèèès plaisir, et c'est très motivant aussi.

* * *

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger (autant dire que prendre un dessert ne nous apparût pas comme une option envisageable ce soir-là), nous parcourûmes le château à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Nous finîmes par nous arrêter dans un couloir désert.

-Alors ? pressais-je Hannah tandis qu'elle prenait place sur un banc.

-Alors tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à entrer dans le magasin de jouets, et j'ai trouvé la boîte du yoyo, commença-t-elle.

Lisa l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Tu peux nous éviter les métaphores à la con ? Le couloir est vide t'inquiètes.

Hannah soupira, vexée, mais reprit son récit plus clairement :

-Bon. Depuis quelques semaines, je flirt un peu avec Bill, un compagnon de dortoir de Yoyo. Hier après les cours, je l'ai convaincu de m'emmener dans son dortoir qui, par chance, était désert. Et comme j'avais besoin qu'il parte pour pouvoir fouiller tranquillement, je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher des Bièrraubeurres, histoire de se rafraîchir. Et puisque personne ne résiste à mon sourire « s'il-te-plaît-mon-chou-fais-ce-que-je-te-dis-et-tu-auras-un-bisou », il est partit en chercher. Tu avais raison Callie, un simple _Accio_ a suffi. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lettres, deux de ses parents et une de ta sœur…

Elle nous laissa une seconde, que nous puissions comprendre toute l'ampleur de sa révélation.

-Tu as gardé la lettre avec toi ? demandais-je, tiraillée entre espoir et appréhension.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Mais je me souviens de ce qui était écrit.

Sur le coup, je commençais vraiment à maudire l'attrait d'Hannah pour les mélodrames. Sa tendance à toujours vouloir ménager le suspens n'était pas quelque chose que j'appréciais particulièrement. Devant mon air excédé, elle finit par cracher le morceau.

-J'imagine qu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'il s'apprêtait à te faire quelque chose, parce que ta sœur a répondu, je cite presque mots pour mots « _La faire revenir vers toi et en même temps faire en sorte de l'éloigner de sa sang-de-bourbe d'amie et des deux autres traîtres à leur sang_ (Respectivement Ange, et Hannah et Lisa), _Félicitations. Je vois que mon vieux livre t'a bien servi_. _Tiens-moi au courant de l'avancement cher beau-frère (j'imagine que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant), signé Cassandra Hastings_ ».

Ange me pressa la main dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien tandis que je me laissais tomber à côté d'Hannah sur le banc. Devant mon silence et mon absence de réaction, Lisa prit la parole :

-Reste plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il t'a fait et dans quel but.

-Je crois que le but est plutôt clair maintenant, répliquais-je sans méchanceté aucune.

Le silence se prolongea. Elles attendaient toutes que je dise quelque chose, mais j'étais perdue. J'avais la preuve que Ian m'avait jeté un sort (ou fait boire une potion, mais je penchais plus pour le sort) afin de me récupérer et de m'épouser comme il l'avait prévu initialement. Jusqu'ici, j'avais pensé qu'il avait renoncé, mais il faut croire qu'un psychopathe ne renonce jamais. Surtout si il a la bénédiction de ma chère sœur.

-Si tu veux, je fais courir la rumeur que Yoyo a un micropénis, lança Hannah pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance.

-C'est gentil, mais il va falloir trouver mieux que ça pour lui faire comprendre de me laisser tranquille.

-Fais-lui croire que tu es lesbienne, proposa Lisa en riant.

Je secouais la tête.

-Il va se douter que c'est faux, et en plus se sentira obligé de me « remettre dans le droit chemin ».

-Et si on commençait par comprendre ce qu'il t'a fait exactement ? demanda Ange.

La voix de la sagesse.

-J'ai posé la question à Slugh', je ne pense pas que ce soit une potion. Ou alors une qu'il aurait inventé lui-même, mais ça me paraît peu probable.

-Peut-être que le livre dont parle ta sœur est un livre de potions ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle était vraiment nulle dans cette matière. En revanche ça pourrait être un livre de sortilèges de magie noire, elle en avait tout un rayon dans sa chambre, ajoutais-je en réprimant un frisson.

Hannah nous interrompit :

-Je sais ce que c'est, lâcha-t-elle.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu nous le dit ? lui demandais-je avec un regard noir en prime.

Elle haussa les épaules et ignora ma remarque :

-J'ai croisé le professeur Gilliam. Selon lui, il existe un genre de sort d'énervement. La personne visée devient extrêmement susceptible et irritable, prend tout pour une attaque personnelle et explose de colère.

-Ca ressemble à ce qu'il s'est passé, constata Ange.

-Et on l'arrête comment ?

-Un simple contre-sort suffit. A quel moment est-ce que tu t'es sentie redevenir plus calme ?

-Juste après ma dispute avec Sirius, en allant à l'infirmerie.

-Alors il a dû te suivre et te jeter le contre-sort sans que tu le voies… Attends tu t'es disputée avec Sirius Black ? s'exclama Hannah lorsque mes mots percutèrent finalement son cerveau.

-Avec les évènements récents, il se pourrait que j'aie oublié de vous en parler, m'excusais-je.

-Pourtant l'autre soir tu as diné avec ses amis et lui, constata Lisa.

-Il a accepté mes excuses avec une facilité déconcertante, admis-je en me retenant d'ajouter « _lui_ ».

Pour Lisa, j'étais encore en sursis, et toute parole de travers me replacerait directement en ennemi public numéro 1. Surtout que là, je n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'un sort.

Tandis que Lisa et moi allions vers notre dortoir, je décidais de faire une nouvelle analyse de la situation. Ian n'avait pas abandonné ses idées, et m'avait jeté un sort afin que je me dispute avec mes amies. Il a sûrement cru que si je me retrouvais toute seule, il pourrait revenir vers moi, faire semblant de s'excuser et me récupérer. En me voyant dîner avec les Maraudeurs, il a compris que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée toute seule, et donc que son plan tombait à l'eau. Mais il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de me faire savoir qu'il était la cause de mes problèmes. J'imaginais donc qu'il n'allait pas en rester là et tenter autre chose. C'est pourquoi je devais trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre de me laisser tranquille, ou à la limite un moyen de me défendre. On ne sait jamais. Avec les filles, nous nous étions mises d'accord pour que je ne me retrouve jamais seule dans le château, et elles avaient toutes promis de réfléchir à la situation et d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Je décidais de prendre une douche pour me calmer, mais cela n'eut guère d'effets sur mon humeur. J'avais été en colère contre lui en apprenant qu'il m'avait jeté un sort, maintenant j'étais complètement terrorisée. Ian était un malade, il me faisait peur. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air bien rassurée en sortant de la salle de bain car Lisa s'approcha de moi et prit ma main.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Callie, on ne le laissera pas te refaire du mal.

J'essayais de lui sourire d'un air assuré.

-Je sais. Merci.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais se reprit et partit se mettre sous sa couette. Pourtant, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Premièrement parce que nos deux autres camarades de dortoir, Millie Atkins et Payson Roberts ne cessaient de discuter. Un garçon en septième année à Serdaigle avait invité la première pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et la deuxième s'extasiait devant la chance de son amie. La deuxième raison, et non la moindre, était que les évènements de l'année passée me revenaient en mémoire. Ma « blessure » qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisée venait de se rouvrir, libérant colère, douleur et humiliation.

Vous avez sûrement du mal à compatir non ? Vous êtes dans le flou, et je comprends que vous soyez perdu. Je ne parle jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les filles. Peut-être qu'au contraire je devrais m'autoriser à y penser. Extérioriser pourrait peut-être me faire du bien et m'aider à y voir plus clair. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, et même si je commence par il était une fois, ce n'est pas un conte de fée.

Il était une fois moi. Fin de quatrième année, naïve et désespérée. Je venais de me faire jeter par un garçon (oui Diggory n'est pas le seul à ne pas avoir voulu de moi). J'étais vraiment à fond sur ce garçon, mais je m'étais fait des films, et il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi. Quand il m'a rejetée, ça m'a fait comme un gros coup de poing dans le ventre, et j'ai passé mon après-midi (c'était un samedi), à pleurer dans le parc. J'en avais marre d'être toute seule alors qu'Ange filait le parfait amour avec Nate, que Lisa, à l'époque, sortait elle aussi avec un garçon depuis un petit bout de temps, et qu' Hannah et bien, elle n'était jamais seule plus de quelques semaines. Et moi, j'étais l'éternelle célibataire du groupe vous voyez ? Celle qui n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec un garçon. Mon expérience se limitait à Lucas. Lucas c'est mon copain de vacances. Tous les étés nos familles occupent des maisons voisines. C'est le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé. Plus par curiosité que pour autre chose en fait. Et c'était vraiment bizarre, comme d'embrasser son frère je dirais. Même si je ne peux pas être sûre à cent pour cent parce que je n'ai pas de frère, mais bon. Bref. En troisième année je suis bien sortie avec Jack, un Poufsouffle de la même année, mais juste parce que c'était « la mode » et que je voulais savoir comment ça faisait de rouler une pelle (foutez-vous de moi, Hannah refusait de me le dire « tu dois découvrir ça par toi-même »). Voilà donc ma longue liste de conquêtes.

Ainsi donc, à la fin de ma quatrième année, en pleine puberté et montée d'hormones, je pleurais comme une madeleine dans le parc parce qu'un garçon ne voulait pas de moi, et que visiblement personne ne voudrait jamais de moi. Et Ian est apparu, un mouchoir à la main. Il m'a souri et a dit « qui que ce soit, il ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui », tandis que je me mouchais d'une façon pas du tout glam'. Ensuite il s'est assis à côté de moi et a passé la fin de l'après-midi à essayer de me faire rire (son interprétation du professeur Chourave avait même réussit à m'arracher un gloussement). Ensuite nous sommes rentrés au château, et je pensais que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui. Pourtant, pendant les deux dernières semaines de cours, il revînt me voir de temps en temps, pour vérifier que j'allais bien et discuter un peu.

Les vacances d'été débutèrent, et lorsque je reçu une lettre de sa part, je dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas me monter la tête. Mais ses lettres continuèrent. Tu me manques, écrivait-il. A la rentrée, il commença à me faire la cour : m'accompagner en classe, porter mes livres, m'offrir des petits cadeaux. Un vrai prince charmant sortit tout droit d'un conte de fées pour enfants moldus. Alors que je n'osais pas prendre d'initiative, de peur de me prendre un énième râteau, il finit par se déclarer le soir d'Halloween. J'avais un petit-ami. Et quel petit-ami ! Un garçon mignon, intelligent, attentionné, drôle et plutôt apprécié dans sa maison. Aussi n'ai-je pas compris l'attitude de mes amies lorsqu'elles apprirent la nouvelle. Elles avaient l'air soucieux, inquiet, et me mirent en garde.

Ce qui n'était qu'une sincère inquiétude, je l'ai pris pour de la jalousie. Lisa venait de se faire larguer, et Hannah avait beau multiplier les aventures, aucun de ses copains ne s'occupait d'elle comme Ian le faisait avec moi. J'aurais pourtant dû écouter Hannah lorsqu'elle me disait qu'Ian avait tendance à fréquenter Rogue, les Malfoy, les Black, les Lestranges et autres élèves qui ne cachaient pas leur admiration pour le Mage Noir. Mais Ian m'avait juré qu'il n'était absolument pas attiré par la magie noire et les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Ian changeait. De petit-ami idéal, il passa à copain jaloux et possessif. Chaque sourire ou parole échangés avec un autre garçon me valait une crise. Bientôt, je passais même trop de temps avec mes amies à son goût. Aussi cela n'aurait-il pas dû m'étonner lorsque, refusant de me rendre à pré-au-Lard avec lui car je devais y aller avec Lisa, il me frappa. Sa chevalière me laissa une jolie entaille dans la joue.

Quelques jours plus tard, je rentrais pour les vacances de Pâques, et il venait s'excuser et me demander de revenir vers lui. Il était toujours aussi beau, attentionné, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Ian des derniers mois chez lui, pourtant j'avais peur. Je lui fis comprendre que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et ma sœur qui rentrait justement à ce moment-là proposa de le raccompagner à la porte. Je ne pus résister à ma curiosité et me mis à les espionner derrière la porte. Grand bien ou grand mal m'en prit, c'est selon :

Ma sœur lui demanda s'ils allaient se voir le soir même à la réunion chez les Lestranges, et il répondit qu'il ne manquerait un discours du Mage Noir pour rien au monde. Du _Mage Noir_. Alors il m'avait menti ? Il envisageait vraiment de devenir Mangemort ?

Lorsque ma sœur revînt dans la cuisine, je lui posais la question. Elle aurait pu me mentir, mais c'était là un autre moyen pour elle de me torturer. Oui, Ian s'était engagé à devenir Mangemort à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me l'a caché ? demandais-je d'une voix suppliante.

-Parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi, répondit-elle de cette voix cassante, en se servant une tasse de thé.

-C'est faux, Ian m'aime. Je le sais.

Elle me regarda avec pitié puis se décida à tout dire :

-Ian aime ton nom. _Notre_ nom. Les Hastings sont réputés, tu le sais. Ses parents ont voulu passer un accord pour que l'on se marie, mais j'étais déjà fiancée à Evan. Alors il s'est rabattu sur toi. Il a besoin de notre nom, de notre fortune et de notre influence pour se faire bien voir du Lord. La famille Waters est en déclin, mais en t'épousant, leurs problèmes seront résolus. Et puisqu'il était clair que papa et maman n'accepteraient jamais de te fiancer à lui, le seul moyen était que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. Ian est bon acteur à ce que je vois, il ne t'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de tomber dans le panneau.

Alors que j'étais au bord des larmes, elle fit mine de sortir, puis se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

-Au fait, chez les Waters, c'est un peu comme chez les Black, pleins de consanguins, et cela peut avoir des conséquences sur le comportement des membres de la famille. Les rendre un peu… dingues. Pour Ian, tu n'es plus une femme, tu es _sa_ femme. Il a besoin de toi -et je crois qu'il t'apprécie quand même, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi-, il ne te laissera pas partir. Tu es à lui, quoique tu fasses. Alors je vais te donner un conseil : pour une fois, sois raisonnable et essaie de ne pas faire honte à ton sang : Retourne avec lui, épouse-le et perpétue la lignée des Waters et des Hastings. Il est temps que tu comprennes à quelle race tu appartiens et que tu t'en montres digne.

Des mensonges, des mensonges depuis le début. Même notre rencontre avait été mise en scène. Il m'avait tellement bien manipulée. J'avais cru tous ses beaux discours. J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un fou, je lui avais fais confiance, je lui avais tout donné. _Tout_. Bouleversée et morte de peur, je partie passer la fin des vacances chez Hannah. Après la tristesse et la peur, la colère et la honte de m'être laissée berner si facilement ont pointé le bout de leur nez, et depuis ces quatre-là ne me lâchent plus, et se manifestent tour à tour, quand ce ne sont pas toutes en même temps.

J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment empêcher Ian de me faire du mal une nouvelle fois. Il est aussi têtu que Sirius, et ne me laissera pas filer. Il me veut moi, peu importe à quel prix, et je ne crois pas que je puisse y faire quelque chose.

* * *

Alors? Pas trop déçus? (je suis en stress là). Dans le prochain, il y aura normalement exclusivement du Sirius/Callie, ce qui nous permettra de mieux les connaître ^^ Par contre je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça arrivera, parce que je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire, et surtout que je n'ai absolumentpas le temps de le faire: révisions révisions. Alors à moins que vous trouviez le moyen d'allonger les jours de quelques heures (ou de me faire apprendre mes leçons par coeur en trois secondes) je pense qu'il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience. (Vous pouvez toujours lire mon autre fiction en attendant ahah je fais ma pub x) ).

Merci de votre fidélité en tout cas. Alors bonne soirée à tous, et à bientôt. Bises, votre auteur comblée par vos reviews, Pattes-en-rond.


	9. Buddies OK, but certainly not friends

Coucou me revoilààààà :D J'avoue je ne devais recommencer à écrire qu'après le bac, mais, la tentation étant trop forte, j'ai écris ce chapitre (un des plus longs je crois en plus) ce week-end en sacrifiant mes révisions d'espagnol. Ce qui au final n'a pas été très grave parce que je suis tombée sur ce que je voulais (le dieu des sujets aura au moins entendu cet appel, parce que pour le reste... Donc si vous ne me voyez plus après le 5, c'est parce que je me serais tirée une balle après avoir vu les résultats.) M'enfin, ça suffit avec le racontage de vie inintéressant de l'auteur, vous vous voulez celui de Callie alors je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre. Et on commence avec un petit pov Sirius :P

(P.s: merci pour les reviews, mais qui ont quand même été moins nombreuses. Le précédent chapitre vous auraut-il déçu? J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là du coup!)

* * *

Jeudi soir. Il me restait donc deux soirées de colle à passer en compagnie de la charmante mais néanmoins très agaçante Calliope Hastings. J'avais toujours en tête de devenir ami avec elle. James ne comprenait pas, Peter s'en fichait et Remus se demandait pourquoi je m'obstinais autant. Et sur le coup, j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment réussi à y répondre. Mais tout bien réfléchi je voyais là deux raisons. Premièrement, en général, lorsque j'allais voir une fille, à moins que je la compare à un troll, je ne me faisais pas jeter. Ensuite, plus sérieusement, je me demandais pourquoi une fille qui semblait si amusante, gaie, sympa, blablabla refusait avec tant d'obstination de s'ouvrir aux autres. Et puisque j'avais vraiment envie de continuer à la fréquenter, et que le harcèlement et l'humour ne m'avait pas aidé à me rapprocher d'elle, j'avais décidé de lui montrer que j'étais une personne digne de confiance et qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre en acceptant de devenir mon amie. James ne comprenais pas cette histoire « ça veut dire quoi « veux-tu être mon amie ? Ca ne se demande pas, on est amis ou on ne l'est pas, point ». Dans ce cas, j'aurais bien dit que Calliope et moi étions amis, mais apparemment pour elle ça n'était pas le cas. Or pour construire une amitié, il faut être deux, vous me suivez ? Alors cette histoire de « tu veux être mon ami » faisait un peu retour à la crèche, mais bon il faut ce qu'il faut.

Du coup, j'avais mis au point un plan (ça fait un peu psychopathe je l'avoue) qui avait vraisemblablement toutes les chances de marcher.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle de Potions, une odeur nauséabonde flotta jusqu'à mes narines. Pour une fois, Calliope était déjà là, assez éloignée du bureau du prof, une main devant le nez.

-Mr Black je vous en prie, entrez, me salua Slugy. Ce que vous voyez là, dit-il en pointant un tas de machins roses visiblement gluants, sont des cervelles de rat.

Sans blague.

-Je veux que vous les enrobiez de saumure avant de les mettre dans un bocal et de les ranger dans l'armoire au fond de la salle, continua-t-il, apparemment très satisfait de son petit effet.

Non, franchement, pour un peu de bavardage en cours, je trouve que nos punitions sont exagérées. Peut-être se venge-t-il pour toutes les fois où il aurait voulu me punir, pour une raison ou une autre, mais que n'ayant aucune preuve de ma culpabilité, il n'avait pas pu. Bien sûr cela aurait été très injuste envers Callie.

-Vous avez une heure, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre nos baguettes (des fois qu'on est dans l'idée de tricher) et de quitter la salle.

-Salut, dis-je en m'approchant du bureau. Tu vas bien ? Hum je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te demande, parce que vu ta tête de cadavre, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Il faut dormir la nuit tu sais ? la taquinais-je en cherchant des gants en plastique.

Sérieusement, Calliope avait le visage tout pâle et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Merci, répondit-elle visiblement vexée.

-De rien, ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

Je lui tendis une paire de gants, mais cette fois-ci elle ne me remercia pas. Elle attrapa avec dégoût une cervelle et la roula dans le bac remplit de saumure. L'odeur était vraiment insupportable. Si seulement il ne nous avait pas prit nos baguettes, je l'aurais volontiers fait disparaître.

-Alors, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu as omis de dormir cette nuit ?

Soupir fatigué. Parce qu'elle avait mal dormi ou parce que je l'ennuyais ? Les deux j'imagine.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires pour une fois, ça me changera.

Aussi aimable qu'un détraqueur d'Azkaban.

-Mes affaires vont bien, merci de demander. En revanche toi…

Nouveau soupir. Je me demande si elle soupirait déjà autant avant de me connaître où si c'est juste moi.

-J'ais fais une insomnie voilà t'es content ? lança-t-elle avec un regard courroucé.

C'est fascinant comment tout s'exprimait à travers ses yeux. C'était exactement comme si elle venait de me crier dessus, alors qu'elle n'avait pas élevé la voix.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à moi de soupirer.

-Bon écoute Calliope. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas avoir à faire à moi, même si je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi…

-Peut-être parce que tu es insupportable ?

-… mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes que je suis sincère et que je ne me fous pas de toi, continuais-je en l'ignorant. Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à me repousser – et je ne te demande pas de te justifier, dis-je en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer, mais je vais te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, et que si je te « harcèle » comme tu dis, c'est pas pour me foutre de toi.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air sceptique et un peu ironique. Parce que là t'es plutôt mal partit quand même.

-Je vais te montrer que je m'intéresse vraiment à toi.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sûrement entrain de se demander ce que j'avais mijoté. Mais après quelques secondes :

-Vas-y toujours, au mieux ça me divertira pendant cette punition immonde, et au pire t'auras juste l'air plus crétin que tu ne l'es déjà.

Elle est en forme en aujourd'hui.

-Alors, me lançais-je. Tu t'appelles Calliope Hastings, famille plutôt réputée. Tu as 17 ans et tu es à Gryffondor. Tu n'es pas très grande mais pas petite non plus. Tu as les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts.

-Quelle perspicacité, siffla-t-elle.

-Ne me coupe pas ! Tu es plutôt douée en cuisine et je dirais même que c'est un de tes hobbies, et du même coup tu es assez douée en potions, puisque c'est à peu près la même chose. Tu te débrouille en Sortilèges mais c'est moins ça en Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal. Tu as pris l'option divination par défaut parce que tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'y croire et tu passes ton temps à rire avec Lisa. Lorsque tu t'ennuies en classe tu dessines, et souvent des gâteaux. Tu n'es pas aussi travailleuse qu'Evans mais quand même plus sérieuse qu'Hobbs. Donc tu fais le minimum d'efforts pour garder un niveau acceptable. Tu ne prends jamais la parole en cours mais tu ne deviens pas toute rouge lorsqu'un prof t'interroge donc ce n'est pas de la timidité, juste une certaine fainéantise. D'ailleurs tu passes quasiment tout ton dimanche dans ton dortoir ou à traîner dans la salle commune. Ta famille est une « Sang-Pur » assez élevée socialement, mais tu es amie avec une sang-mêlée et une née-Moldue donc soit tu ne partages pas les idéaux de ta famille soit tu n'as pas été élevée dans l'idée que ton sang est plus pur. Tu n'as pas non plus de préjugés sur les Serpentards puisque ta meilleure amie en est une. Tu as un faible pour le rock anglais moldu, et je dirais même que ton groupe préféré est celui des Beatles car lorsqu'il fait un peu froid, tu porte un t-shirt à leur effigie sous ta chemise d'uniforme et il y a un badge avec leur photo sur ton sac. Tu n'as pas l'air de trop te préoccuper de ton apparence -ne le prend pas mal, mais quand on voit Hannah la fashion victime et toi à côté, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, tu n'as pas un talent inné pour assembler les vêtements et que tu ne fais pas spécialement d'efforts. Tu n'hésite pas à remettre les gens à leur place s'il le mérite, mais tu n'es pas provocatrice pour autant. Tu préfères ignorer les remarques plutôt que de t'exciter sur les autres comme Lisa par exemple. Tu peux faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il te soule d'un regard -j'en ai fais l'expérience. Tu manges toujours ton plat avant l'entrée et je dirais que tu as un faible pour les muffins et les pancakes au petit-déjeuner. Tu ne bois pas de café ni de jus de citrouille mais du Earl Grey, et deux tasses chaque matin. Tu attaches toujours tes cheveux. Lorsque tes lunettes glissent de ton nez tu les remontes par la branche et non en les repoussant du doigt comme James - ce qui est complètement ridicule si tu veux mon avis. Tu joues avec ton collier quand tu réfléchis et te mordille la lèvre lorsque tu sèches ou que tu es ennuyée. Tu n'as qu'un sac de cours, ou en tout cas tu prends toujours le même. Tu ne supportes pas être fâchée avec tes amies et te répand en excuses pour te faire pardonner (elle m'adressa un regard tueur). Tu ne semble pas avoir de petit-ami pour l'instant, ou alors vous vous cachez. Tu es ironique, sarcastique et tu refuse clairement de t'ouvrir aux autres. Et, apparemment, tu n'aime pas non plus les cervelles de rats. Tu vois ? Je ne fais pas semblant de m'intéresser à toi.

Bah merde. C'était tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Non mais sérieusement ? Comment il pouvait savoir tout ça ? Il avait quasiment résumé ma vie en quelques minutes. En tout cas les grandes lignes, mais aussi les petits détails. Et je devais avouer que je me sentais flattée. Enfin franchement quand un garçon vous prouve de cette manière qu'il fait attention a vous, y'a de quoi se sentir… joyeuse ? Et j'imaginais que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait, aussi je décidais de continuer sur ma lancée :

-Tu as oublié ma couleur, mon chiffre, mon fruit et mon plat et ma fleur préférée, lâchais-je en essayant de prendre un air moqueur.

Comme à son habitude, il ne sembla pas vexé le moins du monde et répondit avec un sourire amusé :

-C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'observer. Mais tu pourrais me le dire maintenant comme ça je saurais quelle fleur t'offrir, et de quelle couleur.

-Non mais sérieusement ? Tu m'espionnes depuis combien de temps ?

Je fis mine d'être traversée par un éclair de compréhension.

-Je savais que tu étais fou amoureux de moi, mais pas que ça tournait à l'obsession. Serais-tu fétichiste ? Parce que je t'avoue qu'ils ont tendance à me faire un peu flipper. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont même complètement malsains et…

Il m'interrompit en frappant sur la table.

-Mais merde Calliope ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu pourrais au moins admettre que ça te fait plaisir, et reconnaître ma sincérité.

-Dis-moi, tout cela t'es venu à l'esprit dans l'intensité du moment, ou tu l'avais préparé avant ?

Ca faisait quand même une différence. Tout à coup, il eu l'air un peu gêné et détourna les yeux.

-Et bien… disons que l'idée de te faire une grande tirade pour te montrer que je te connais déjà bien m'est venue à l'esprit hier soir… Mais beaucoup de…constatations me sont venues pendant que je parlais, ajouta-t-il en me voyant hausser un sourcil et prête à répliquer.

-Tous tes beaux discours de sincérité, c'est vraiment que du blabla donc ?

Le perfide. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait faillit m'avoir.

-Ok j'avoue avoir un peu prémédité tout ça. Mais le résultat est toujours le même : je ne fais pas semblant de vouloir m'intéresser à toi. En plus ose me dire que je me suis trompé sur quelque chose.

-Il m'arrive de boire du jus de citrouille, répondis-je par défi, et aussi pour cacher que j'étais mal à l'aise.

Je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison du début à la fin. Oui j'avais tendance à repousser les gens. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, mais après ce que j'avais vécu, ça me semblait légitime non ? La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de m'attacher une fois de plus à quelqu'un qui finirait par me faire du mal.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais un sourire amusé étira le coin de sa bouche.

-Tu es incroyable Calliope Hastings. Et donc si tu penses pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, tu es mal partie. Pour ma part nous sommes amis, que ça te plaise ou non.

Je dois bien admettre que jamais je n'avais vu une telle détermination. Et puis il venait de dire que j'étais incroyable, et même si ici c'était plus dans le sens « t'es vraiment pas possible, insupportable », ça faisait toujours plaisir. Tout à coup, je ne vis plus aucune objection à être amie avec Sirius Black. Il fallait que j'accepte l'idée qu'il veuille vraiment que l'on soit ami, pas pour se ficher de moi mais juste comme ça. Et puis moi je voulais bien parce qu'au fond je l'appréciais aussi. Mais bien sûr, j'étais trop fière pour le reconnaître complètement.

-Pas amis, mais camarades, copains.

-Ca me va, même si je ne saisis pas complètement la différence.

-Et bien c'est simple. J'ai pas à te raconter ma vie, et toi tu n'as pas à me poser de questions dessus ou à insister et inversement. On rigole, on s'amuse mais je ne te ferais pas de confidences si je ne le veux pas. On n'est pas obligés de se voir tous les jours ou de passer pleins de temps ensembles. Tu ne me juges pas et inversement. Voilà la différence.

-En fait, c'est comme maintenant sauf que tu ne fais pas la gueule ?

Je lui donnais une tape légère sur l'épaule.

-Arrête ça avant que je ne change d'avis.

-De toute façon dans quelques jours tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire pour l'instant c'est toi qui ne peut pas te passer de moi, le taquinais-je.

C'est fou comme c'est plus simple d'être agréable avec quelqu'un que d'essayer de l'envoyer chier toutes les cinq secondes. Pour un peu j'en aurais oublié mes problèmes Ianesques. Et cette seule idée commençait à me refaire déprimer. Si j'avais mal dormi cette nuit, c'était parce que les évènements passés, actuels et la recherche d'une solution m'avaient hantés. A part le transformer en veracrasse et le balancer dans la Forêt Interdite, je ne voyais pas vraiment comment m'en débarrasser.

-Donc en tant que copains-mais-pas-amis, on a le droit de parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées.

-De tout…

-…Sauf de trucs trop personnels ?

-Voilà.

-Donc te demander pourquoi tu es si fatiguée est exclu ?

-Insomnie je t'ai dis, et si t'es pas convaincu, tant pis pour toi.

-Je peux au moins te poser quelques questions pour te connaître un peu mieux ?

-Tu as pourtant montré que tu me connais déjà bien, répondis-je.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Quand on y pense, c'est fou tout ce qu'il a retenu en quelques jours ?

-Mais je voudrais en savoir plus. Sur ta famille, comment tu as rencontré les filles, quels sont tes passes-temps,…

-Vous êtes bien exigeant jeune homme.

-C'est que vous m'avez l'air d'avoir une vie passionnant mademoiselle.

Ahahah. S'il savait.

-Je te propose un truc, reprit-il devant mon silence. Demain, c'est toi qui dresse la liste de tout ce que tu sais sur moi. Ensuite tu pourras me poser les questions que tu veux. Chaque question que tu me poseras, je pourrais te la poser aussi. Tu seras obligée d'y répondre. Ca me semble équitable non ?

-Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur ta vie ? protestais-je.

Son deal était équitable certes, mais je ne pourrais pas poser n'importe quelle question de peur qu'il me les pose aussi.

-Calliope. Arrête. On a dépassé ce stade, et en plus, qui ne meurt pas d'envie de tout connaître de moi ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

-D'accord j'accepte ton deal.

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa me fit chaud au cœur. Il n'était pas bien difficile de lui faire plaisir apparemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Slughorn était de retour, satisfait de notre travail. Il nous rappela qu'il nous restait une dernière heure de colle avant de nous congédier.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle et je commençais à rejoindre mes amies à la table des Serpentard quand, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, je me retournais :

-Hé Sirius.

Il se tourna vers moi étonné.

-Le bleu, le cinq, les fraises, la tarte au citron et les ellébores.

-Pardon ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant visiblement pour une folle.

-Ma couleur, mon chiffre, mon fruit et mon plat préférés, l'éclairais-je en souriant avant de rejoindre mes amies.

-Ta colle s'est bien passée ? me demanda Lis lorsque je pris place à côté d'elle.

-Si je te dis maintenant ce qu'on a du faire, tu ne finiras jamais ces pommes de terre qui m'ont l'air plutôt délicieuses.

-Et avec Sirius ? s'enquit Hannah avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Je fis celle qui ne comprenait pas.

-Quoi avec Sirius ? dis-je en remplissant mon assiette.

-Ce petit échange juste avant de nous rejoindre, ça avait l'air très…mystérieux…

-Une petite blague entre nous, répondis-je en restant évasive.

Pour une raison inconnue, je n'avais pas envie de partager ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

-Donc vous êtes amis ? s'enquit Ange.

-On est copains, la corrigeais-je.

-C'est pareil, s'étonna Nate.

-Non, c'est pas pareil.

Et personne n'insista.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré la présence d'Ian à quelques places de la mienne.

-Pourquoi on s'est installé là au fait ? demandais-je en terminant mon dessert.

-Ca faisait longtemps, répondis Lisa en haussant les épaules.

Soudain, Hannah parut percuter.

-Oh merde Callie désolée, on n'a pas du tout pensé à…

-Il y a un problème ? nous interrogea Nate visiblement perdu.

-Non non pas du tout, le rassurais-je en souriant. Qui peut me repasser de la compote de rhubarbe ?

Nous finîmes par quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre nos Salles Communes respectives, et je passais devant Ian.

Le regard qu'il me jeta me fit froid dans le dos.

-Alors, commença James en se vautrant sur son lit, as-tu réussi à percer la muraille de la reine des glaces ?

-Premièrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça, et ce n'est pas une reine des glaces, ripostais-je, quelque peu sur la défensive. Deuxièmement, oui, ajoutais-je avec un sourire victorieux.

-Et on peut savoir comment ? demanda Remus en passant la tête en dehors de la salle de bain pour écouter notre conversation.

-Bah… Je lui ai fais la liste de tout ce que je savais d'elle. Ca l'a carrément impressionné, me vantais-je.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Peter en haussant un sourcil. Son nom, son âge, son physique ?

-Oui, et aussi ses petites manies etc…

Un silence suivit.

-Ses… petites manies ? répéta James, comme s'il voulait être sûr d'avoir mal compris.

-Le fait qu'elle joue avec ses cheveux quand elle réfléchit par exemple, ou qu'elle… Quoi ? m'interrompis-je devant les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient.

-Sirius, quels étaient les bonbons préférés de Sarah ? me questionna Remus.

Sarah était la dernière petite amie que j'avais eue. Une jolie brune de Poufsouffle.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, avouais-je.

-Pourtant, reprit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce, tu es sortie avec elle pendant quatre mois. Tu ne connais Calliope que depuis quelques jours et tu as déjà remarqué ses « petites manies » ?

-Avoue que c'est bizarre, acquiesça James.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mentis-je alors que je savais exactement où ils voulaient en venir.

-Elle te plait ? me demanda Remus avec un faible sourire en coin.

Je soupirais.

-Oui,… Mais pas dans ce sens là.

-Pourtant elle est jolie, renchérit James.

Visiblement, ils n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Non.. Enfin oui, peut-être, je sais pas… m'énervais-je.

-Tu ne sais pas si elle est jolie, mais tu sais qu'elle joue avec ses cheveux ? insista Remus.

-Oh mais merde à la fin, c'est quoi votre problème ?

-Pas la peine de t'énerver vieux, répondit James.

-On essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir la connaître…

-… en général quand tu t'intéresses à une fille c'est parce que tu veux sortir avec elle ! compléta Peter.

-Et c'est interdit de vouloir être amie avec une fille ? m'écriais-je. Elle m'intrigue ok ? Je m'amuse bien avec elle mais elle m'intrigue et j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'aider parce qu'elle à l'air d'être une fille bien. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! Merde à la fin. Vous me faites chier. Bonne nuit.

Je me glissais sous la couette et me tournais pour dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous couchés :

-Désolé les gars, m'excusais-je.

Ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre de petit « pétage de plomb », mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Nous ne restions jamais fâchés plus de quelques minutes.

-C'est bon Sirius. On n'aurait pas dû insister, reconnu Remus. Tu n'as pas de comptes à nous rendre.

-C'est juste que.. Bah, c'est pas grave, éludais-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment expliquer mon obstination certes étrange à vouloir la connaître. J'en avais juste envie.

-Bon, j'ai un petit creux, repris-je. Un tour aux cuisines ça vous tente ?

-Je reprendrais bien un peu de tarte à la mélasse, approuva James en se levant pour attraper sa cape. En route les Maraudeurs.

* * *

So so so?

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai déjà commencé le 10. J'espère faire une publication par semaine (je vais essayer mais j'ai quand même une vie, et avec cette chaleur je me sens appelée par la piscine :p)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le seul moyen pour que je m'améliore étant de me laisser votre avis...

En attendant je vous souhaite de BONNES VACANCES (NIAHAAAAA) et à bientôt pour la suite (en plus je suis super inspirée en ce moment).

Bises à tous :)


	10. Chapter 10

Et non, ce n'est pas encore le chapitre 10 (oui vous pouvez me jeter une tomate à la tête), mais je voulais juste vous annoncer l'ouverture de mon Live-Journal.

Ouaaaiiiiis (c'est ce que vous avez intérêt à être entrain de faire).

Ainsi vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de l'écriture de Sand in my Shoes, ainsi que poser vos questions, émettre des suppositions ou suggestions, …

Je répondrais aussi aux reviews anonymes et raconterais (un tout petite peu) ma vie.

Alors allez faire un tour, et laisser moi un petit mot J'aimerais que ce LJ soit vraiment utile ^^

Bonne journée à tous

P.S : L'adresse (bah voui) .com


End file.
